


吻．走私．鴛鴦獸

by purplesk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: 據說，被鴛鴦獸咬傷的，會留下某種痕跡，那痕跡會引著你，找到意想不到的結局。





	1. 紐約、紐約

**Author's Note:**

> 此文的梗要謝謝江離以及月影，沒有他們沒有這篇文。同時也要謝謝走路的百科全書影四(一米八)，多虧有他擔任我的顧問，我才能一窺HP的奇妙世界，以及20年代的紐約。
> 
> 本文雖然保留了FB正劇背景，但也做了不少設定上的更動，如有不適者，不建議繼續閱讀，謝謝。

　　這裡跟他想像的不大一樣。

　　一戰剛結束，歐洲處於疲軟的狀態，可這塊土地卻生氣勃勃，整座城市洋溢的輕快的節奏，還有立體派風格的建築在這裡嶄露頭角。

　　他有點緊張又有點興奮地抬頭望著這一棟棟新穎的摩天建築時，他手上那只皮箱突然不聽話地搖晃了一下，提醒他來此地的主要目的。好不容易過關，可不是放鬆的好時機，他得速速找到落腳處以及可活動的據點，這樣才能儘快進行他遠渡重洋來到大西洋另一邊的計畫。

　　皮箱又用力的晃了一下，他停下腳步、微微皺眉，依著皮箱搖擺的行徑望過去。喔！是一間排隊人潮挺壯觀的麵包店。他會心一笑，望了眼手中頑皮的皮箱。

　　

　　「不好吧，」他小聲地說著，像自言自語，「你們有自己的食物，我可從沒虧待過你們啊。」雖然從烘培店傳過來的香味如此誘人，但他可不能這麼容易妥協。

　　

　　正想轉身離去，但箱子又搖晃得更嚴重了。他趕緊把箱子抱起來，假裝提箱子提累了，換個姿勢——總不能讓路人發現這只皮箱莫名其妙的彷彿有自我意識一般地左搖右晃，他可不想甫踏到新國度就惹上麻煩。

　　

　　他低下頭，嘴唇靠近皮箱的金屬扣環處，輕聲說著：「好，那就只看一眼，不要調皮喔！」

　　

　　說起來也好笑，到底是誰先開葷的呢？居然有人開始迷戀起人類的食物——Newt不認為牠們特別喜歡人類的食物，只是……大概好奇心作祟吧。

　　他抱著箱子盡可能地在不影響他人排隊的情況下，往前靠了過去，想看清楚櫥窗裡面，那些看起來香味四溢、賣相又相當吸引人的麵包及小蛋糕們。就在他走到合適的位子時，突然有喘著氣又粗聲叫喚的聲音從不遠處傳來，眾人紛紛好奇地轉過頭去。有些人被嚇了一跳自動讓路退開，也有人被聲音的主人用手推開。

　　Newt眼明手快地站到一旁去，讓那名似乎在追著什麼東西的人去追尋他的目標物。

　　

　　「我、我的……」那體型中年發福的男人邊跑邊喘，「金絲雀啊！」他發出略帶淒涼又哀傷的吶喊。

　　

　　這時眾人有志一同地全都抬頭望著中年男人在追的小生物——好像飛過去了，那隻小小的、全身漾著漂亮的鵝黃色的小鳥正展翅高飛。像是磁鐵一般，把一部分拉長脖子仰首瞻望的人們也吸引了過去，包括Newt。

　　人群圍湧而去，只見那隻漂亮小鳥停留在眾人都搆不到的街燈上，啁啾了幾聲，彷彿在嘲笑那些沒有翅膀的人類只能在地上亂跑亂竄。

　　中年男人推開圍觀的群眾，垂頭喪氣地望著那隻大概再也抓不回來的小鳥，他忍不住地發出一聲哀嘆。Newt的目光迅速且不著痕跡地觀察了路人們一圈，有點猶豫是否要出手幫忙。

　　他還沒想出個好的應對方法，那隻小金絲雀就再度振翅高飛，留下一票人的仰視讚嘆。

　　

　　※※※

　　Newt總覺得生物都有自己生存的權利，有些動物選擇繼續待在人類的身邊，有些動物則喜愛擁抱大自然。如果強行把後者留在牢籠裡，把前者趕離牠習慣的居住處所，都算是自私殘忍的行為。他提著皮箱，邊走邊想著自己晚一些應該在哪裡落腳的好。

　　正當他思索自己該去哪間旅社下榻時，他兀然發現方才那隻迎向自由的金絲雀正停留在他左前方的那台汽車上。金絲雀歪著頭看著他，他忍不住露出欣慰的笑容，左看右看，確認身邊都沒有路人，他模仿金絲雀的叫聲朝那隻小黃鳥啾啾兩聲。金絲雀聽聞Newt的聲音，也唱歌回應著，接著牠拍拍翅膀，朝Newt飛來，並大方地停在他肩上，在他耳畔旁繼續高歌。

　　

　　「你對動物挺有一套的。」

　　

　　聞聲，Newt像全身觸電一般回頭，他眼睛瞪得大大地，雙唇緊抿，一時之間他一句話都講不出口。肩上的小金絲雀似乎感應到Newt的緊張，牠趕緊拍翅飛走，遠離是非之地似的。

　　站在Newt眼前的男人還穿著圍裙，男人笑容給人溫暖又親切的感覺，但Newt此刻沒顧慮那麼多，他尷尬地點點頭，像是例行公事地打個招呼，然後準備腳底抹油快速溜走。

　　

　　「先生，你等一下啊！」穿圍裙的男人往他的方向走了兩步，「我朋友在照顧受傷的流浪動物，不知道你能不能幫忙？」

　　

　　聽到關鍵字停下邁開步子的青年，他帶著幾分困惑回頭，不確定自己到底應該要用怎樣的反應應對才得體。他眨了眨眼，思索了幾秒，對方見他沒有拒絕就開心地走了過去，伸出友善的手。

　　

　　「我叫Jacob Kowalski，很高興認識你。」

　　

　　Newt遲疑一秒後，也緩緩伸出手，靦腆地笑了笑。沒想到美國人這麼友善？才初次見面就要幫忙介紹工作？不知道是不是義工性質的。雖然Newt不排斥幫助動物，盤纏的問題好解決——魔法很好用——但有時也要假裝打點工，融入一下麻瓜的世界才比較不容易被發現。

　　Jacob身上傳來甜甜的味道，Newt發現那是奶油及烤麵包的味道，他手提皮箱又用力的晃動了一下，彷彿裡頭的小東西們正在躁動不安。Jacob的視線似乎被Newt的皮箱吸引，他視線飄了過去似乎想要看清楚那皮箱的動靜，確認自己沒有眼花。Newt趁機趕快開口，打斷Jacob的狐疑。

　　

　　「Newt Scamander。」他盡力擠出應該算是善意又和藹的微笑，暗示Jacob可以帶他去找他的友人。

　　

　　接收到對方的訊息後，Jacob把眼花丟諸腦後，歡歡喜喜地帶著他的新朋友去見老朋友。

　　Newt跟著Jacob的腳步，思考著或許他能在幫助受傷的流浪動物時，能借這個機會找找看那些被走私的怪獸，或者打聽到牠們的去向。無巧不巧，放走了一隻金絲雀，得到了一個有意思的「工作機會」。反正，走一步算一步，希望能早日找到那些被私慾所強佔、被強買強賣的怪獸們。

　　

　　※※※

　　男人站在起居室的中心，右邊眉毛挑了一下。他望著不遠處的……那是鳥吧？應該是鳥類動物吧。到底為什麼會有一隻體積大小跟鴿子差不多的鳥飛到他的家來，這隻鳥是從何處鑽進來的？

　　男人往前走了一步，想著工作一整天後只想回住所吃個簡單的晚餐，好好休息一晚，但這個行程裡並不包含不知從何處冒出來的，有點像鴿子但又不大像鴿子的鳥類叨擾。

　　他越往那隻鳥的方向前進，那隻鳥似乎越恐懼地往角落挪動。本想揮動魔杖把那隻鳥給抓起來並帶到窗外去「野放」，但看起來一人一鳥的距離，只需要伸手就能徒手把私闖民宅的鳥犯人給抓起——鴿子沒那麼怕人，一旦被人抓了，就會安靜地、不掙扎地待在人類的掌心裡。

　　男人蹲下後，才發現那隻鴿子長得有點不大一樣，有藍綠色的眼睛，像寶石閃閃熠熠，潔白的羽毛卻有像孔雀般的長尾，而且還是彩紅色的。他頓時意識到闖入他家的小白鴿並不是真正的小白鴿，這傢伙有可能是現在最令人擔憂的神奇生物——搞不好還是走私進來美國的？

　　他頓了一會兒，想起好像安全部裡誰說過，說什麼走私集團都會餵食奇獸一些古怪的食物，讓這些小野獸上癮，所以奇獸們也跑不遠，最後還是會回到走私集團的手上，任人宰割。怎麼有一種用毒品控制神奇生物的感覺？聽起來既好笑又令人十分不悅。

　　男人念頭一轉，現在不是可憐這些小怪獸的時候。身為安全部部長的他現在最棘手又惱人的案件就是奇獸走私案。原先只是傳聞，但後來各地開始出現奇獸攻擊人類的案例，使得魔國會不得不到處派出巫師來消弭這些恐慌。

　　造成莫魔的不安只是其中一個較小的影響，有不少地下組織將奇獸做成各種工具，利用牠們的毛皮、唾液、血肉等等，製造出或多或少的魔法道具或是魔藥做黑市交易。

　　魔國會必須儘快剷除這個組織，為此，Percival Graves願意做出任何事。

　　他伸出手，眼看那隻往後退並撞到牆角的小白鴿就快落入自己的手中，而就在即將迎接勝利的那一刻，看似溫馴又膽小的小白鴿突然一張嘴，狠狠地咬了Graves一口——雖不見血，但咬痕卻深深地印烙在Graves的手指上。

　　Graves嚇了一跳抽回手，發現那抹咬痕不似生物留下的齒印，倒比較像花體字的紋身，算是不幸中的大幸？Graves嘆了口氣，過了幾秒，傷口不疼不癢，只是留下了印記。

　　他站起身，小白鴿趁機拍拍翅膀從他身邊的縫隙鑽過，並停留在窗台前。在月光的沐浴下，那隻鳥類奇獸有種令人著迷的魅力。Graves嘆了氣，決定先填飽肚子再來思考怎麼處理這隻性情古怪的神奇生物。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於當時的流浪動物收容所：http://messybeast.com/history/1923-dogcat-rescue.htm  
> 感謝好棒棒的一米八提供資訊。


	2. 走私犯

　　那是酷似白鴿的奇獸在他家裡到底待了幾天呢？Graves沒特別去記憶，他只記得自己用了不少方法把奇獸趕到屋外——直接扔出去、用各種引誘的手段，毫不意外地，一一宣告失敗。最後他只好任由那隻奇獸佔據他的窗台，以及家裡的吐司也成了奇獸果腹的食物。

　　若是可以跟奇獸溝通，Graves倒是很希望教導奇獸什麼是用餐禮儀，特別是他每天都要去打掃窗台附近的麵包屑時，更有這種沒好氣的念頭。看著那隻漂亮的白鴿用一種類似於人類傲慢的態度瞅著他瞧，Graves總要忍下想要把奇獸抓起來搖晃兩下的衝動。

　　奇獸喜歡日日夜夜望著外頭的風景，卻不願展翅飛離。在Graves看來，那隻神奇生物彷彿在思念著什麼似的，如果用人類的言語來描繪的話。

　　不過今天有點奇怪，因為Graves發現那隻白鴿雖然依舊站在窗台邊，如牠往常一樣， 只不過牠看起來挺沒精神的。因為Graves發現今早走到窗台時，他沒看到任何一塊屑屑，這實在不大正常，那隻白鴿獸總是把他帶回家的、一整條的吐司全數嗑光啊！真不曉得這隻奇獸哪來的好胃口。

　　

　　「難不成生病了？」Graves站在一旁，手裡拿著大衣，稍微彎身看看這隻依舊窩在窗櫺邊但似乎缺少了一點活力的奇獸。

　　

　　神奇生物歪過頭看著Graves，少了平常那種逞兇鬥狠的氣勢，有一點病懨懨的模樣。牠甚至還懶得答理Graves，逕自閉起眼，整個身子蜷了起來給人一種相當委屈的感覺。

　　這下可真的大事不妙了，魔國會裡根本沒有人會治療奇獸——別說是治療了，大家只要一講到有神奇生物在這塊土地上生存，所有巫師都會露出或多或少的恐懼神情，沒有一個例外。

　　不知怎地，Graves突然在想，難不成巫師們都把神奇生物當作瘟神了？但牠們不也跟莫魔世界的野生動物大同小異，反正都是動物，只是魔法世界的神奇生物攻擊性比較強啦！

　　一定是不小心眷養了幾天小白鴿，使得Graves有了這種莫名其妙的想法。他揉揉太陽穴，要求自己清醒一點，別被神奇生物那可愛的外表所矇騙——越美麗的生物，越有毒性。更別說這隻奇獸私闖他家第一天就咬了他一口，至今那傷痕還在，雖然那顏色跟形狀看起來有點藝術感。

　　本想轉身離開，但又不知怎地有一點於心不忍，生病時還被一個人留在空蕩蕩的屋裡，多少會覺得寂寞又難過吧？於是，Graves彎下身，謹慎小心地伸手，確保奇獸不會突然睜開眼又咬他一口。手指輕輕地觸碰到白鴿的頭，他不大習慣又有點僵硬地輕輕摸了摸奇幻生物的頭，聊表安慰之意。

　　

　　※※※

　　本以為在流浪動物收容所多少可以打聽到關於走私奇獸的蛛絲馬跡，但看來這裡真的是非常單純又正派的場所，連個謠言都沒聽到。Newt並不是在抱怨，而是他清楚知道自己來紐約的目的，雖然在這裡可以照顧動物令他覺得很愉快又很有成就感，但如果他拖的越久，那些可憐的奇獸就越可能遭到虐待。

　　他搖搖頭，放下手中的飼料袋，要求自己專心一點。正把飼料袋放好時，他又聽到皮箱的金屬釦環不聽話地再度彈開的聲音，轉首，他瞪著自己的皮箱看，在心裡嘆了口氣。

　　Newt走了過去半跪在皮箱旁，並把金屬釦環壓了回去。也在此刻，他才想起他得去Jacob的店裡一趟，現在趕過去應該還沒遲到吧？Newt抓抓頭，懶得多想，穿起大衣拎起從不離手的皮箱，以最快的速度往烘培坊衝去。

　　一路上跑跑停停，紐約的街頭總是熙攘人往，一邊要注意閃開人群，一邊又要費心留意皮箱裡的調皮鬼們會不會趁機溜出去玩耍。這裡可是紐約，在街上被發現的奇獸有可能會落入歹人手中，Newt一點都不希望這種悲劇發生。

　　正當他分心思考著別的事時，他抬頭一望，發現自己差點跑過頭，都快超過烘培坊了。他露出放心的笑容，卻忘了停下腳步，與從店裡走出來的人撞個正著。

　　

　　「啊！真、真是對不起！」

　　

　　Newt緊張地賠不是，而被他撞到的人只是怒瞪他一眼，沒說話。那名男人確認手中的紙袋沒被撞掉，還打開看了眼裡頭的食物是否被撞壞了。

　　與此同時，Newt滿心的愧疚還想繼續跟對方道歉，卻有什麼東西攫住了他的目光——那男人的手指上怎有個像花體字的紋路，但又不是什麼字母，反正就是個圖形就對了。而在那瞬間，Newt像想起什麼似的，也不管禮節，他緊盯著人家的手看，表情神似野鹿瞥見糧食就盯著不放的模樣。

　　那男人沒多理會Newt的神情，確認袋裡的食物完好如初，就逕自大步離去，也沒給Newt有開口詢問或道歉的機會。

　　

　　「有問題。」他低聲呢喃，不知道是說給自己聽還是皮箱裡的夥伴們聽。

　　

　　Newt的視線黏在那穿著黑色大衣的男人背上，把Jacob交代的事丟到九霄雲外，他躡手躡腳小心翼翼地決定啟動他的跟蹤大作戰。

　　

　　※※※

　　那名男人警覺性很高，Newt有好幾次差點被對方逮到，他懷疑那位男士是否有特殊的感應能力，男人總是會突然回頭，眼神犀利地掃視他身後的景色。美國與英國的魔法世界制度截然不同，他不能隨意使用魔法來解危，如此，Newt有那麼點羨慕如果此刻他有Dougal的能力就好了。

　　但這一切都還算順利，Newt至少知道那男人住在哪，並且從男人的舉止以及行動中感覺到些許的不對勁。雖然有點難以言喻，但Newt覺得那名男人藏著許多秘密，這可能是因為Newt長期與奇獸相處，進而發展出來的某種野性直覺吧。

　　月光撒在街頭，把路燈的影子拖得長長的。而Newt躲在陰影處，他看見男人走出建築物，在心中確認男人應該離開住所不會再回頭後，他才壯起膽子爬上樓梯，溜到男人的住所門前。

　　Newt想從掏出魔杖，但此刻木精Pickett不知怎地爬到他大衣的衣袖上。Newt漾出有點寵溺的微笑，把Pickett放到門鎖上，等待他的奇獸大顯神威。

　　門應聲被打開，Newt緊張地碰了門，門扉因力道之故而微微敞開。他拿出魔杖，魔杖頂端發出足夠的光線，以利他觀察男人居住的空間。這房子裡頭的擺設與Newt想像得相去不遠，一塵不染的地板、沒有繁複裝飾的家具、以及佔據了一整面牆的書櫃——他滿是好奇，但Newt並沒有多花時間讚嘆別人的藏書，此刻他有更要緊的事要處理。

　　那道亮銀色的月光潑在Newt左前方的窗台處，他轉首，並聽見了清脆的鳥鳴聲：有一隻沐浴在銀白色月光下的鳥正朝著Newt發出低鳴。

　　青年睜大了雙眼，他放下了皮箱，把魔杖收好，試著不驚擾那隻漂亮的鳥，他輕手躡腳地走了過去。看似白鴿的鳥先是往後閃躲，不過牠似乎感覺到Newt並不會傷害自己，於是朝著Newt又輕叫一聲，不再後退。

　　Newt屏著呼吸、小心翼翼地靠近那隻鳥。他緩緩蹲下，鳥兒歪了頭，眨了眨牠那雙漂亮的藍綠色雙眸。Newt慢慢伸手，而鳥兒主動靠近他，並在Newt可搆到牠的範圍內停下。他將鳥兒捧起，鳥兒乖巧地停在他掌心裡，並與他四目相交——這是一隻難得一見的鴛鴦獸，與幻影猿一樣來自遙遠的東方，但鴛鴦獸通常都是出雙入對，形影不離。可是Newt卻遲遲沒有見到另一隻鴛鴦獸的蹤跡。

　　他用指腹輕輕滑過鴛鴦獸的羽翼，赫然想起，一隻在原產地就快瀕臨絕種的神奇生物怎麼可能會出現在遙遠的土地上？難不成這屋子的主人與走私奇獸的組織有關係？

　　真是糟糕，他不能讓鴛鴦獸獨自留在走私犯的家裡，更何況鴛鴦獸與牠的伴侶分開太久會出事，他得趕快找到另一隻鴛鴦獸才行！念頭方閃，迎接Newt的卻是瞬間明亮的起居室。他嚇了一跳，抱起鴛鴦獸站起身來，Newt往大門口的方向望去，有點精神緊繃地往後退了一大步。

　　

　　「你是誰，我可沒邀請你來我家參觀。」明明已經外出的房子的主人，怎麼又折返回來，是忘了帶東西出門嗎！

　　

　　Newt不知該如何解釋，再加上對方的神情肅穆，一臉像是會把Newt綁起來嚴刑拷打、剝皮虐待的模樣。語塞的Newt過了兩秒才注意到男人手上拿著一只魔杖。

　　

　　「喔，你是走私犯。」男人雙眼微瞇，像蛇一樣緊盯著Newt手上的鴛鴦獸不放。

　　

　　男人沒等Newt說話，他朝青年的所站之處走了過去，每一步都挾帶著怒意與來勢洶洶的氣勢。

　　Newt看了手中的奇獸一眼，又慌張地抬頭望著正往自己走過來的巫師，他都聽到自己的聲音有些許顫抖。

　　

　　「不、不是！」他捧著手中的鴛鴦獸，「這個，這個我可以解釋！」

　　


	3. 鴛鴦獸

　　他對那名年輕人的第一個印象是：那傢伙是個英國人。這其實很好分辨，因為口音。說起來Graves也不甚明白，不過就是個口音，為什麼會有不少女性同胞會因為口音而對英國人特別偏心，無所謂，魔國會安全部部長對此也沒什麼興趣知道太多。

　　

　　「我說：「放下」我不想再說一遍同樣的話。」Graves的音量不大，但藏不住滿滿的威脅。

　　年輕人看起來有點神經兮兮，但看起來他壓下自己的緊張，他抬頭，可說是堅毅地盯著Graves瞧，「不行。牠狀況不好，我必須即刻治療牠。」他意指手中的那隻奇獸。

　　

　　Graves皺眉，一副半信半疑的模樣，但手中的魔杖並沒有要放下的趨勢。站在他眼前的年輕人的雙眸裡沒有先前被自己嚇到的驚恐，他無一絲膽怯之意。Graves看過很多那種眼神，那表示擁有那樣眼神的人立定心意一定要完成自己已決定的事，不畏困難、不怕挑戰。

　　那頭凌亂的暗金色髮絲的主人在Graves的注視之下像螃蟹一般往自己的左側橫向移動了幾步，看來他的目的是那只皮箱。可是Graves不怎麼喜歡故事不按照自己的劇本發展。他的魔杖微微偏了幾度角，他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度朝英國人的皮箱施法，皮箱像被磁場吸引的鐵塊似的，瞬間且毫無懸念地飛到他的手上。

　　英國人愣了一下，隨後露出些許惱怒的神情。一掃之前戰戰兢兢的模樣，那名年輕人抱著手中的奇獸立刻往Graves的方向衝了過來——他的氣勢像是要保護小雞的母雞一般，彷彿有一股完全把他的自身安全拋諸腦後的那種強烈保護欲掩沒了他的理智。

　　

　　「還給我！」

　　

　　英國人一手抱著他手中的奇幻動物，另一隻手則準備掏出魔杖。身為資深的正氣師，Graves立刻揮舞魔杖作為反擊。

　　

　　「Incarcerous.」

　　

　　憑空出現的繩子立刻纏住英國人，限制他的行動，但那位年輕人似乎並沒有因此而受挫，他還不斷地掙扎著，試圖取出自己的魔杖。Graves又立刻發出一個卸力的咒語，那傢伙才稍微因為無力而安靜下來。

　　原先看起來還有點溫儒的年輕人，卻能露出略帶攻擊的氣勢，讓Graves覺得挺玩味的——皮箱裡是有什麼值得這名英國人如此義無反顧想反抗自己？

　　男人提著皮箱走上前，他將魔杖放下，雖是個不怎麼起眼的小動作，但卻表示男人暫且放下隨時可能攻擊年輕人的心態，讓彼此之間箭在弦上不得不發的緊張關係暫時緩和下來。

　　

　　他靠近英國人，但還是保持一定的距離，謹慎且防備地問著：「這皮箱裡面有什麼？」

　　「有我的奇獸。」英國人沒好氣地回答著。

　　「喔。不意外。」男人挑眉，對於這回答並沒有任何驚訝之意。

　　他搖搖頭，補充道：「我說了我可以解釋，我不是你說的走私犯，我是來這裡找被走私的奇獸們。」

　　「我怎麼知道你說的是真的，證據呢？」

　　「把箱子給我，我就能證明給你看。」

　　「不行。」不能怪他生性多疑，男人的經驗告訴自己，不可以隨便卸下防備之意。

　　英國人嘆氣，幾秒後，他開口：「……那你開箱子，你就會知道了。」

　　「我拒絕。」

　　

　　英國人瞪大眼睛似乎覺得完全無法跟眼前的人溝通，他想開口辯駁什麼，但他隨即又低下頭去。他看著窩在手裡的奇獸，英國人居然決定沉默以對，看來不打算再跟安全部部長多說任何一句話的樣子。

　　

　　男人忖了幾秒，清了清喉嚨道：「你的魔杖必須先交給我，然後我會打開皮箱，我若覺得有任何不對勁，我不會對你客氣。」

　　

　　雖然不怎麼情願，但英國人還是勉強地點了點頭。與此同時，Grave解開對方的束縛，並把英國人的魔杖收過來與自己的魔杖一同收進大衣裡。

　　男人將皮箱遞給眼前的年輕人，後者先是愣了一下，然後原先還有點委屈的神情立刻換上挾帶著感激情緒的面容，似乎忘了明明是男人搶了他的東西還折磨他一番才把箱子還他。年輕人開心地接過箱子，他趕緊蹲下，一手抱著奇獸， 一手打開箱子，接著他就在Graves眼前走進箱子裡頭。

　　魔國會安全部部長雙手環胸又蹙著眉，視線隨著那位英國人慢慢下沉。

　　

　　※※※

　　Newt把鬱鬱寡歡的鴛鴦獸放在桌上，他把孔雀藍色的大衣隨意掛在一旁，並開始熟練地在各個抽屜裡東翻西找，這邊拿一點，那邊抓一撮。Graves慢慢地沿著看起來不怎麼穩固的梯子走了下來，他帶著好奇又懷疑的目光掃過這狹小的空間一周後，並注意到這小小一間工作室還有另一扇門，若Newt所說屬實，那麼Graves大概也能猜到那扇門後面會是怎樣的風光。

　　他瞟了正在忙碌的Newt一眼，後者沒打算招呼他，因為年輕人眼中只容得下那隻沒什麼活力的奇獸。

　　男人逕自從Newt身邊晃過去，他打開那扇看起來也沒多堅固的門扉，皮箱裡真正有趣的世界正式映進魔國會安全部部長的眼簾。他先是一愣，但嘴角隨即微微上揚，眼珠轉了轉，帶著略微神秘的微笑跨出幾步，仔細地瞧瞧他眼前的奇妙世界。

　　

　　「你的手。」男人轉頭，朝聲音的來源望去，他看見年輕人拿著類似針筒的器具正溫柔地餵食著小白鴿，「你被鴛鴦獸咬了，對吧。」

　　

　　Graves沒回應，他機警地瞇起眼，像是在打量Newt腦中的意念。

　　

　　「你左手無名指上有一圈痕跡，那是被鴛鴦獸咬了之後會留下來的疤痕。」Newt將最後一口藥草擠進鴛鴦獸的喙裡，然後摸了摸牠的羽翼，轉頭又對Graves道：「只有你被咬而已嗎？」

　　

　　Graves朝Newt走了幾步，但還是停留在兩人的安全距離之外。些許拘謹、些許防備。

　　

　　「我不確定。」畢竟Graves看到那隻奇獸霸佔自己家窗台之前，他不曉得奇獸是否有去別的地方退租過。

　　

　　Newt朝他伸出手，他彷彿能理解Graves如此警覺的舉動。Graves本想直接扭頭走人，懶得跟Newt有不必要的接觸，但Newt下一秒就漾出讓人感覺溫暖的靦腆微笑——這傢伙好像跟奇獸相處比較自在，跟人互動是挺緊張的，但還是努力地表現出友善的態度。

　　

　　「如果可以的話？」Newt試探性地問著，他晾在空中的手微微顫了一下。

　　

　　男人猶豫了幾秒後，決定縮短彼此之間的尷尬距離，他走到Newt跟前才緩緩地伸出左手，亮出左手指上的那個奇異花紋。

　　Newt認真的盯著那花紋瞧，並輕碰了Graves的手，稍微左右來回看幾眼，像學者在自己專業領域做研究的模樣。

　　

　　「你有沒有覺得哪裡不舒服？」年輕人放開他，帶著有些擔憂的眼神矚著男人瞧，「無論生理或心理。」

　　真是詭異的問題，Graves也收回自己的手，他依舊擰著眉心搖頭，「都很好，沒有任何不適。」

　　Newt點點頭，沒有半信半疑，只有更多的困惑，他開口解釋著：「鴛鴦獸不是具有攻擊性的奇幻動物，牠平常是不會咬人的。目前不確定為什麼牠們會開口咬人，但因為通常被咬的人不會有不舒服的症狀，可是會留下類似紋身的痕跡。只要找到咬人的鴛鴦獸的伴侶，取得另外一隻鴛鴦獸的唾液塗抹在患處，就可以消除痕跡，也不會有任何副作用。」

　　「你剛才問我只有我被咬嗎？意思是說，這種奇獸一旦咬人就會咬很多人？」Graves開始憂心起會不會有其他莫魔、巫師已遭到奇獸的攻擊。

　　Newt搖頭，莞爾一笑，「真的要咬人，鴛鴦獸也不會亂咬，頂多咬兩個人。」Graves覺得這句話聽起來邏輯有點詭異，但正想開口，對方又繼續道：「因為你說你沒有任何不舒服的症狀，那表示鴛鴦獸現在只有咬你。」

　　「那如果這隻奇獸又去咬別人，我跟另一個人就都會發病了？」安全部部長直搗問題核心。

　　英國年輕人聳肩，「我們就別讓這件事發生吧。」他抿唇，發現自己這樣說似乎沒有說服眼前的男人，他趕緊又補充：「不要緊張，不會有任何生命危險的，鴛鴦獸不是有毒性的奇獸，牠只是……可能有一點愛惡作劇吧。」他講得含糊不青，尤其最後一句話他講得十分小聲，彷彿沒什麼把握又或者是心虛的樣子。

　　下一秒Newt又轉過頭，緊盯著安全部部長看，他略為慌張地道：「我們得趕快找到另外一隻鴛鴦獸。」

　　「因為我被咬了？」

　　「不是！」Newt無情地否定，「鴛鴦獸之所以叫做鴛鴦獸，是因為牠們總是出雙入對，牠們一輩子只會有一個伴侶，如果其中一隻不幸先死亡，另外一隻也活不久。這隻鴛鴦獸跟牠的伴侶分開有一段時間了，也難怪牠會脾氣暴躁咬人，況且牠越來越虛弱。我剛才給牠調製的藥草只能暫且舒緩病症，如果不趕快找到另外一隻鴛鴦獸，這隻鴛鴦獸就會死亡。」

　　


	4. 私人問題

　　那個英國人說自己是Newt Scamander，說穿了，Graves並沒有那麼在意那傢伙叫啥名字，知道名字又如何，男人有點困惑但也懶得多說什麼。瞅著對方看起來有點期待又有點緊張的眼神，Graves只好勉強地也做了自我介紹，那是怎麼說的……禮尚往來？

　　Graves坐在餐桌邊，漂浮在空中的茶壺依照他的指令為他斟滿了杯子。他將熱茶端至嘴邊輕啜了一口，熱氣冉冉上升，他轉了視線，看了看那只在不遠處的皮箱，不禁思索著自己到底為什麼會鬼迷心竅地讓那位英國佬留在自己的公寓裡——大概是因為那傢伙只要鑽進皮箱裡就能自在又快活，不用招呼他又不用讓他睡在Graves家的客房裡，在客廳裡放了一只皮箱倒也不怎麼占空間。

　　不過話說回來，讓陌生人在自己家裡過夜根本不是Graves的作風，更別說對方是一名來自英國的同行了：他們兩人截至目前為止的共同點大概就是同樣都會揮魔杖以及都在找走私奇獸的集團。只可惜他們目前都還沒有更多的線索。

　　男人閉眼搔搔頭，在思索接下來該有怎樣步驟的同時，他也聽見皮箱被打開了聲音，他睜開一隻眼撇向聲音來源，只見Newt Scamander正慢慢地爬出皮箱，他的模樣既小心翼翼又輕手躡腳的，像是害怕打擾到房子主人的清淨似的。

　　而Graves特別注意到Newt Scamander肩上的那隻聽說叫做鴛鴦獸的奇獸，那隻生物看起來比幾個小時前更有活力多了，看來英國人真的不是在胡說八道虛張聲勢，他確實對奇幻動物多少有些研究。

　　另一個讓Graves有點微詞的是那隻生物果然挺忘恩負義的，收留孤苦伶仃的牠的人是自己，但那隻生物卻緊粘著英國人，彷彿英國人是牠的救命恩人再生父母的模樣，多少令他有點不悅。

　　

　　「抱歉，我在想……既然你是魔國會的成員，」Newt想起Graves勉為其難地做自我介紹時順便說出自己在哪工作，讓Newt既好奇又覺得不可思議，「那你應該多少有聽到關於奇獸走私的各種消息吧？哪怕只是傳聞或是片段也好。」 Newt朝男人走近一步，但又很快地停下腳步，尊重彼此的私人安全領域。

　　他放下茶杯，不確定是不小心說溜嘴的還是心存報復之意，反正Graves也很懶得去區別兩者的差別，他緩緩地道：「我打算去問問我的線人，打聽關於奇獸走私的線索。」談起公事，Graves雖然略有心煩，但想解決問題的衝動更為強烈。

　　「那我可不可以……」Newt湛藍雙眸為之一亮，但話還沒說完就被打斷。

　　「不行。」男人無情地拒絕，沒有任何轉圜的餘地。

　　Newt立刻走到男人的身邊，把椅子拉開，以相當誠懇又帶著有點哀怨的語氣為自己辯駁：「聽著，我知道我沒有什麼立場插手你們的事務，但你也知道，其實關於奇幻動物，不少巫師對牠們還有不少誤解。」

　　「你是說我對奇獸們有錯誤的瞭解？」男人故意諷刺著，而英國人似乎發現自己說錯話趕緊搖頭，一副緊張的樣子讓男人覺得那傢伙有點可愛。

　　「不是、不是，我的意思是說，因為我研究這些生物，所以我想我一定可以幫得上忙！」Newt如此匆忙地毛遂自薦著，其實多少讓個性稍嫌內向的他有點不自在，但比起這個，他更在意奇獸們的健康與保育工作。

　　

　　房子的主人往後仰，讓自己的背部完美的貼合椅背，並刻意用一種打量的眼神來回掃過不請自來、有點神經兮兮的年輕人。後者即便不怎麼適應，還是勉強自己不要躲開男人的視線，如果在這時候退卻了，就會錯失可以拯救被拐騙、被販賣的奇獸們的機會。

　　沉默縈繞在他們兩人之間，Newt肩上的鴛鴦獸似乎也察覺到這古怪的氛圍，小白鴿發出低沉的咕嚕聲，像是催促又像是不滿。

　　

　　「那是莫魔的地盤。」男人的嗓音低沉渾厚，威脅中隱約有著誘惑的魅力。

　　

　　聞言，Newt皺眉，不甚清楚為什麼男人特別強調這點——其實他也是在不久前才從男人口中得知美國稱麻瓜為莫魔，讓他又感覺到海峽兩端的魔法世界有些許的文化衝突。

　　文化衝突往往都會演變成價值觀的衝突，這讓Newt有了不大好的預感，不過這些在現階段都不怎麼重要！因為現在最要緊的就是怎麼找到被走私的奇獸以及正站在他肩上的鴛鴦獸的伴侶。

　　

　　「帶我去。」年輕人湛藍色的雙眸漾著堅定的意念，「拜託你了。」眼神中除了堅持還多了點懇求。

　　

　　男人本想開口再說些什麼，但他看了英國人，又看了英國人肩上那隻奇獸，一大一小、兩雙藍色雙瞳同時盯著自己瞧，一時之間，魔國會的安全部部長有種找不到自己舌頭的錯覺，只能怔怔地來回看著那一人一獸，說不出隻字片語。

　　

　　※※※

　　沒有經過任何爭執，Newt在Graves默許之下往安全部部長與線人的約定之處前進。Newt看了酒吧內的裝潢，發現這跟自己想像的著實有些不同，他不是沒去過麻瓜開的酒吧，但很久沒踏入這塊領域，多少令Newt覺得有點新奇。

　　酒吧內少了點魔法點綴的魔幻感，卻多了不少慵懶的迷幻滋味。在禁酒令肆虐的國度裡，這樣的場所肯定不合法吧！但，遊走在真相與虛謊模糊地帶的人們，誰又在意那些法律規章呢。

　　當Newt還在左顧右盼不小心引來各種警覺的注目禮時，男人已找了最角落的那區塊。Graves轉過頭去，望見被各路人士緊盯著Newt，他朝對方使了個眼色，Newt才意識到自己的失態，他緊抓著皮箱低下頭去，匆匆地走到Graves的所在處，乖乖坐下，避免惹事生非。

　　Graves可能是這裡的常客——Newt要求自己不要去思考為什麼安全部部長會是麻瓜酒吧常客的理由——酒保朝Graves頷首，後者也禮貌地回應之，沒過多久，Newt就看到有人端了兩杯酒過來放在他面前的桌上。

　　Newt留意到Graves雖然看起來蠻適應現場的氣氛，但那雙深褐色的眼眸中透露著或多或少的機警意味。Newt雲遊四海到處尋找奇獸以及觀察他們的生態、提供所需的扶持，卻鮮少跟人類打交道，無論是巫師還是麻瓜。他一向不善與人來往，人們總是覺得Newt是個怪胎，除了嘲弄跟尋他開心之外，Newt不大遇到真心想與自己為伍的人。

　　人類心思太過複雜，反倒奇幻動物的想法單純多了，付出與回報常常是相等的，這讓Newt覺得比較容易拿捏分寸。某種程度來說，Newt也不得不承認，或許自己也有一點逃避的心態吧。

　　他拿起酒杯，湊到鼻尖前嗅了嗅味道，顰著眉輕輕地啜了一口。閉眼，他感覺到麥味與酒精混合的滋味在他味蕾上綻放，苦澀的味道化開，雖然幾秒後他感覺到從喉嚨深處傳回回甘的滋味，但多少還是不怎麼適應這樣的飲品。酒精是很好的放鬆飲料，Newt自認為自己有點過度緊張，所以他又多喝了一大口，希望能得到最佳的幫助。

　　

　　「酒是拿來喝，不是拿來醉的。」男人開口，說話的語氣裡沒有挾帶溫度。

　　不知是酒精作祟還是純粹想叛逆一下，Newt忍不住回嘴：「那麼什麼是拿來醉的？」

　　他們之間有幾秒鐘的沉默，卻彷彿幾世紀那麼久，男人望著他，緩緩道：「人。」他忖了幾秒，轉轉手中的酒杯，最後他挑了眼神，說：「例如你皮箱裡，照片裡面的女人。」

　　「你不應該隨便看別人的東西。」Newt整個人像遇到威脅而豎起渾身刺的刺蝟，警戒又有點埋怨地瞪著安全部部長。

　　男人的嘴角微微上揚，似笑非笑，「是你邀請我進去的，況且照片放在那麼顯眼的位置，不想看到還很困難。」

　　Newt還想回嘴，但他想起更重要的事：「你的線人呢？」他下意識地東張西望，不小心又惹來一些側目。

　　「人往往以為把回憶收藏起來，別去碰觸就不會受傷。但過往早就在你身上刻了一條疤，你又怎麼會以為只要視而不見，自己就不曾受過傷？」

　　

　　Newt轉過頭來，嘴巴微張，愣愣地瞅著眼前這名好看的男人。男人給他的印象並不是個伶牙俐齒的人，但Newt更詫異的是，他沒想過美國魔國會安全部部長會是個一針見血說出深刻言詞的傢伙。

　　洞悉事理的人比講話天花亂墜的人更難纏，這是Newt的經驗。他的直覺要求自己要遠避這類型的人，可他又總不小心被這樣的人給吸引，像飛蛾撲火，又像伊甸園裡的那顆辨識善惡果，引誘著心存異念的人。

　　他們望著彼此，像是要在對方眼中找尋根本不存在的答案。Newt甚至無法理解到底是酒精起了作用還是好奇心的唆使，他居然大膽地定睛注視著Graves，後者也沒打算挪開自己的視線。

　　

　　「無論是人還是奇幻生物都一樣，我們都要學會保護自己。」男人語畢，他又喝了一口琥珀色的液體，在Newt咀嚼他的言語的同時，男人放下杯子，神情由方才的神秘叵測轉化為謹慎機警，「差不多該起來運動一下了。」他一邊說著一邊站起身來，沒理會英國人是否有跟上自己思緒，他已邁出步子，邊走邊理袖口。

　　「慢……」摸不著頭緒只能趕緊跟著起身的奇獸學專家不小心踢到了放在自己腳邊的皮箱。

　　

　　他伸手把半倒的皮箱扶穩，正要拿起箱子跟上安全部部長的腳蹤時，他赫然發現不知何時跑出皮箱的鴛鴦獸正窩在皮箱旁，牠用一種好像在睡夢中被嚇醒的眼神望著Newt。梅林的鬍子，他真的應該要把釦環修好才對！

　　現在不是讓奇獸出來透氣散步的時間點，他必須快點把鴛鴦獸裝回箱子，然後跟上已經走到門邊的那名瀟灑男士。

　　Newt彎下腰，伸手要把奇獸捧起，後者不知為何突然扭過頭來狠狠地咬了剛碰到牠羽翼的奇獸學專家一口。Newt嚇了一跳，被突如其來的攻擊以及被咬了一口的震驚，讓他有那麼一兩秒的時間裡腦袋呈現空白狀態，接著各種念頭隨之竄了上來。

　　當Newt手忙腳亂地把鴛鴦獸裝進箱子後，他趕緊拎起皮箱欲走人，結果一起身就看見皺著眉站在他身後的安全部部長，男人臉上寫滿不耐煩與急躁的情緒。奇獸學專家下意識地用另外一隻手遮住自己被鴛鴦獸咬傷的地方，他還沒來得及開口，對方就伸手抓住他的手腕，把他邊拉邊拽。

　　

　　「沒時間磨蹭了，動作快一點。」男人拉著年輕人的手，兩人一同匆忙地離開酒吧。

　　

　　Newt望著走在前方的男人拉著自己手腕的手，突然發現，兩人被鴛鴦獸咬傷的手正碰在一塊兒。男人無名指上的鴛鴦獸咬痕微微發亮，而自己的傷口則微微發燙——梅林的鬍子，事情到底怎麼會這樣發展！奇獸學專家突然覺得有點頭疼。

　　


	5. 擇其一

　　Graves停止動作，他的模樣像蛇察覺到前方的危機而按兵不動似的。Newt感覺自己手腕上的力道依舊持續施壓著，虎口處被鴛鴦獸咬傷的痕跡還在隱隱發燙。他有點想將手收回來，但這麼做好像太沒禮貌，況且可能會驚擾到Graves——尤其後者似乎正處於精神緊繃的狀態，Newt有些擔心自己的任何小動作都可能會影響到Graves的判斷。

　　Newt不確定自己身在何方，他只知道Graves一出酒吧就使用消影現影，接著他們就來到此處。一片的黑暗，漆黑彷彿吞食了聲音，這裡靜得出奇，Newt甚至覺得，他似乎能聽得見彼此的呼吸聲。

　　當Newt終於適應稍微適應黑暗之後，他立即發現這裡並不是全然的寂靜，而且這區塊也不是只有他與Graves兩人而已。還有一些細碎的呼吸聲，在這空間迴盪著，Newt覺得自己方才彷彿觸了電，緊張感放大了他的感知，他揚起頭四處張望著，並在他回頭的同時，他發現自己不是在一個狹小的空間，而是一個偌大的倉庫裡。

　　隨著微光一起映進他眼簾的是比他高上一倍的牆——Newt定睛一看，不對，這不是牆，這是個籠子，一個巨大的籠牢。年輕的英國巫師睜大雙眼不思議地望著眼前的景象，並下意識地往前跨出一步。他的動作拉扯到自己與魔國會安全部部長肌膚接觸的部份。

　　Graves撇過頭來，並再度施了些許力道扯他一下，像是警告又像是一種暗示。Newt轉首，用一臉不解的模樣望著對方。

　　

　　「做什麼！」男人壓低音量，卻沒有收斂惡狠狠地瞪他的眼神。

　　Newt用另一隻空著的手指向不遠處的籠子，他也仿效對方把聲音壓低，道：「我得去看看！」

　　

　　男人又皺眉又抿唇，一副勉強且不得不說的模樣，令Newt產生說不上來的不安感。

　　

　　他嘆氣，「我想這是其中一間倉庫。」男人說著，並放開了手，那瞬間，Newt手上的咬痕不發燙了，但心裡卻莫名竄起一股失落。

　　年輕巫師張嘴，正欲接話卻立刻察覺出哪裡不對勁，下一秒，他覺得有些憤怒，「你早就知道這裡是走私集團的倉庫？」他還沒追問，身後傳來某種動物痛苦呻吟的聲音，令Newt分神。

　　「我比你早個兩秒知道吧。」男人不怎麼在意地回覆著，比起找走私奇獸，他似乎有更關心的選項，「這裡應該沒人。」他稍稍放下了戒心，並用Lumos讓魔杖頂端發光充當光源。

　　

　　Newt沒多理會安全部部長，他扭過頭去，也用了Lumos照亮自己的前方。奇獸學家匆匆地走向那巨大的籠子，但經驗告訴自己，他不能立刻接近籠牢，以免驚嚇到蹲倨在裡頭的奇獸。Newt輕手輕腳地盡可能不出太大的聲響，小心地靠近那隔離奇獸自由的殘酷籠子，並發現裡頭有有好幾隻可能被下了藥的鷹馬們，牠們奄奄一息地倒躺在地。

　　奇獸學家想衝過去協助那些可憐的鷹馬，但同時他又發現籠子的旁邊還有更多的籠子，大小不一，散亂在各處。每個籠子裡面可能都有一隻或多隻受了傷或是無法動彈的奇獸。Newt必須盡快把這裡的奇獸們都帶走，並且治療他們，否則有些奇幻動物可能命在旦夕，Newt並不希望發生那種悲劇。

　　

　　「我們必須把牠們帶走，可以放到我的皮箱裡，我需要趕快照顧牠們！」年輕的英國巫師轉過身去殷切地尋求協助。

　　「不，我們應該先抓到犯人。」Graves可以說是冷漠地回絕，他逕自往另一個方向走去，絲毫不在意那些在籠子裡發出痛苦哀鳴的奇獸們的呼喚。

　　「你這……」

　　

　　Newt想說些什麼難聽的話，但一陣奇異的感覺打斷了他的思路。他感覺到有什麼東西正在拉扯他的手，不過他低下視線仔細一看，卻什麼都沒看見。與此同時，Graves也突然停下腳步，Newt抬頭望著男人的背影，那名男人似乎也困惑地低下視線，像是在檢查什麼東西的模樣。

　　Newt想往後退一步，但他才剛往後一踏，步子還沒挪動，就發現Graves整個人僵住不動，同時，Newt也發現自己幾乎不能動作——好像有什麼東西正在牽制著他們兩人的動作！不是魔法，如果是魔法他們怎麼可能還渾然不知。

　　英國巫師發現自己右手虎口的咬痕又在發疼，他抬起手想看個仔細，也就在他執行這動作之際，Graves立刻轉過身來盯著他瞧。Newt看看自己的手，再看看一臉茫然的Graves；Newt再看看自己的手，然後將手往胸口處收了一些距離，他抬頭再看看已經不是一臉茫然而是一臉震驚的Graves，那男人的左手好像被什麼東西扯動，力道彷彿來自Newt的方向。

　　在那瞬間，年輕的英國巫師想通了什麼！他露出相當尷尬的笑容，乾笑兩聲，清清喉嚨並思索著要怎麼解釋，以及選用怎樣的詞彙做說明比較恰當。

　　他忖了兩秒，伸手搔了搔頭，實在想不出什麼好的說詞，還是實話實說比較乾脆。

　　

　　「那個，呃……不好意思，我剛才不小心被鴛鴦獸咬到了，呵、呵呵。」他笑著，然後看見安全部部長嘴角勾了勾，那絕對不是笑意，大概是嘴角肌肉抽搐。

　　

　　※※※

　　「這到底是怎麼回事！」男人那張俊俏的臉龐湊得太近，再加上他咬牙切齒地說著，使得Newt要賣笑也不是，要打哈哈也不是。

　　「我、我其實也不怎麼清楚，但我推測可能是跟被鴛鴦獸咬傷有關。」

　　

　　語音方落，在魔國會呼風喚雨的Percival Graves翻了個白眼，他轉過身去大大地嘆了口氣，像是把自己滿肚子的怨憤都吐出來才能進行下一個動作的樣子。

　　

　　「很好，」Graves再度與Newt的眼神交會，前者正努力地壓抑著自己的怒氣，「我們現在還找不到另外一隻鴛鴦獸，所以沒辦法解決這該死的咬傷問題對吧？」

　　「呃……對。」Newt盡可能讓自己的聲音聽起來有點自信，但語音還是透露出不大有把握的味道。

　　「你是研究奇獸的，那你應該多少知道被這種奇獸咬傷之後的作用。你不是告訴我，一個人被咬傷還不成問題，那現在兩個人被咬傷了，為什麼就……就……該死的，這到底是怎麼回事？」

　　

　　Graves邊說話邊故意拉開彼此的距離，Graves發現若以Newt為圓心，那麼Graves與Newt之間的距離最長就是五公尺。

　　以這半徑五公尺畫個圓，兩人若待在這個範圍內他們彼此就相安無事，但如果其中一方要脫離這個區塊的話，另一方可能會被拉扯，又或者想離開的那方最後根本跨不出下一步，像是被一種看不見的磁力拉引著，跑不遠、退不開。

　　

　　「其實鴛鴦獸是罕見的奇獸，所以從古自今對牠的記載真的少之又少。」Newt不好意思地抓了抓臉，Graves無奈地揉著自己的太陽穴，「我只知道鴛鴦獸不具攻擊性，牠很少咬人，如果一個人被咬了不會怎樣，但若是有兩個人被同一隻鴛鴦獸咬傷的話，這兩個人似乎會暫時被綁在一塊兒，直到找到鴛鴦獸伴侶的唾沫塗抹傷處才會解除這種令人尷尬的狀態——呃，這是物理上的情況。」

　　「哈？還有非物理的情況嗎？」Graves沒好氣地追問著。

　　

　　Newt猶豫的模樣讓Graves打消詢問的念頭，反正要嘛就是聽到不確定的答案，要嘛就是聽到令自己頭疼的回答。不管哪一個，Graves都不喜歡。

　　

　　「算了，這件事等一下再說，我們還是先趕快去追犯人比較要緊。」Graves掏出魔杖。

　　「你是怎麼知道這個地方，還有……犯人？」英國巫師邊問邊放下自己的皮箱，他正思索著要怎麼把這些籠子全部塞進箱子裡。

　　「線人沒來酒吧，反倒是我以前逮捕過的傢伙出現了，但他一見到我就跑。這裡是他以前做交易的其中一個倉庫，沒想到這傢伙還學不乖，把以前做壞事的地方再用來藏匿下一樁壞事。」Graves搖搖頭，嘲諷似的，他轉頭並看見Newt打開了皮箱，而且那名年輕人正準備揮動魔杖，「慢著，你想做什麼？」

　　Newt顰眉，有點緊張又有點困惑地道：「我得趕快治療這些奇獸。牠們有些被下藥，有些可能被虐待，如果不趕快治療牠們，牠們可能會死亡啊。」他說得義正言辭，完全不能理解安全部部長那麼詫異的表情。

　　「你現在在說我聽不懂的英國笑話嗎？」Graves朝Newt又走近一步，兩人的距離近得讓Newt覺得渾身不自在。

　　

　　Newt認真地望著Graves那雙深棕色的瞳眸，並見到自己的倒影。

　　

　　「有鑑於我們現在尷尬的狀態，要嘛就是我們現在立刻去追犯人，要嘛就是我們都要留下來照顧這些奇獸。」

　　「嗯哼。」年輕人用力地點頭，他忖了一秒，道：「所以現在你趕快去追犯人，我趕緊來治療奇獸，分頭進行最快。」Newt漾起單純的微笑。

　　「該死的，你忘了我們現在無法分頭行動嗎！」Graves突然伸手碰觸了Newt的臉頰，動作親暱但表情憤怒無比，「現在的狀況是我們沒辦法離開對方超過五公尺的距離啊。」

　　

　　英國巫師愣了一下，腦袋的通路終於接通。

　　

　　男人忍不住地低吼著：「跟我走或我留下來，你只能選一個。」

　　


	6. 方案C

　　「我是說……如果，如果喔！」來自英國的巫師努力地表現出盡可能不要惹惱對方的姿態，並擠出一絲微笑，「如果有第三種選項，你覺得如何？」

　　

　　魔國會安全部部長閉上眼睛，像是極力地控制住自己的情緒，以及勉強自己不要拿起魔杖對著同行念出什麼可怕的咒語。但有趣的是，即便他緊抓著魔杖、腦中的思緒命令自己把魔杖指著對方的心口，裝作威脅也行，可是手就是不聽使喚緊貼的自己的大腿，像是在反抗什麼一樣。

　　這一切簡直沒有道理，自己的身體會反抗大腦的指令，而沒多久大腦似乎也繳械投降，Graves感覺到自己既生氣又無奈，卻無法對眼前的天兵發怒。這種滋味太過複雜，Graves甚至起了念頭，想回去查一下少得可憐的奇獸資料，或是高等魔藥學的圖書確認自己的身心狀況是出了什麼變化。

　　

　　「哪裡來的第三種選項？」Graves沒好氣地挑眉，語氣並不尖銳，但充滿各種無奈，「難道你要放出你皮箱裡面的奇獸去追走私犯嗎？」

　　

　　Newt歪著頭，彷彿真的在思考這個選項的可能性。

　　看見Newt的反應，讓Graves伸手揉了揉自己的太陽穴。Graves現在決定考慮用哪種魔法先斷開彼此的連結——最好不要是黑魔法，雖然Graves覺得情急之下他大概沒什麼心思去在乎用怎樣的法術達到目的——他一點都不想錯過逮捕犯人的時機，但內心某部份又不得不認同Newt，這些被關在籠牢裡奄奄一息的奇獸可能等他們抓到犯人之後，也不久獸世了。

　　Graves轉過身來面對Newt，後者顫抖了一下但很快收拾起自己的慌張與彆扭，雖然他不斷地往旁邊的籠牢望過去，臉上盡是擔憂的情緒。安全部部長還沒開口，他們兩人同時聽見鞋跟踏踩到地板上的聲響。

　　兩人同時一起朝聲響的來源舉起魔杖，默契好的像有心電感應似的。

　　

　　「不、不，是我們啊，部長！」黑暗中有人影急忙跨步走出，並雙手高舉呈現投降姿態。

　　「Queenie！」

　　

　　兩根魔杖又立刻指向了人影旁邊的另一抹人影，Graves瞬間對自己產生了強大的不悅，他居然完全沒發現到除了自己與英國來的奇獸學專家之外，居然還有第三人跟第四人在這個空間裡。不，搞不好對方是一路跟著他們兩人過來的，這樣就更糟了，Graves刻薄地責怪起自己的警覺性來。

　　

　　「部長，對不起……」原先在後面的人影先行一步走到了從窗戶射進來的月光下，是Graves熟悉的面孔，他緩緩地放下魔杖，似乎淡淡地嘆了口氣。

　　「妳們怎麼會在這裡？」

　　

　　Graves邊問邊走上前去，但其實他並不打算跟對方閒話家常。由於Graves闊步前行，鴛鴦獸咬傷所造成的副作用促使Newt也不得不踏出步伐跟上安全部部長，Newt即刻感受到被不知名拉力拽著走的感覺是什麼。

　　

　　「呃，我們是……」身高較高的那位女性面露難色，似乎還沒想到合適的說詞來做解釋。

　　旁邊那位笑得甜美的女士突然換上了驚訝的表情，她馬上開口：「部長，你有更重要的事吧？這裡交給我們處理就行了！雖然我跟Tina對奇獸不熟，不過牠們都在籠子裡，應該不成問題。」罕見的破心者立刻提出建議，並熱切地望著她們魔國會裡相當受到同事們尊敬的安全部部長瞧。

　　Graves眨了眨眼，朝名叫Queenie的女性望去，點了點頭並立刻邁出步子往前奔走，「這邊先交給妳們，我們很快就回來！」

　　

　　但才沒走兩步，Graves被拉力扯回，他毫不掩飾地仰天嘆氣。然後轉過身去，伸手握住還沒進入狀況的Newt的手腕，不給年輕人有反駁的機會，拉著他往前快步奔去。

　　望著部長與不知名的男士離去的背影，Queenie微笑著揮揮手，而Tina則是看看那兩人的背影又看看Queenie，面容透露著各種困惑與煩躁。

　　

　　「那傢伙是誰？」Tina雙手插腰微微歪頭，雙眉稍稍往眉心靠攏，「部長是在趕著去做什麼？」她轉頭瞅著正在思考要怎麼幫助那些可憐的奇獸們的妹妹。

　　Queenie聳聳肩，「不知道呢，」她朝姊姊甜甜一笑，「不過應該是一起去抓壞人吧。」不知是有意或無意，她強調了句子中某個曖昧的詞彙。

　　

　　※※※

　　準備發問的Newt看了眼疾步昂首的人的背影，又看看拉扯自己手腕的手，詞彙爬到喉嚨卻又滾回胃袋去，讓他有種有口難言的鬱悶感。他很想知道方才那兩名突然出現的女性是何方神聖，但從那兩人尊稱眼前男人的頭銜來看，大概也是魔國會的成員？不過魔國會的巫師也不會照顧被灌了藥、被虐待的奇獸吧？

　　這麼想令Newt很不安，但總比拋下可憐的奇幻生物的好，至少有兩名巫師在看顧牠們，多少也會保護那些動物們——Newt命令自己往樂觀一點的方向思考。

　　但另一個令Newt倍感不解的就是魔國會的部長大人到底怎麼知道走私犯們往哪邊走呢？當他們在方才的空間裡達不成共識時，犯人早就遠走高飛了吧？Newt不願去想像，那些綁架、走私可憐奇獸的那些壞蛋居然在自己猶豫的期間已然逍遙法外，不過現實層面來說，這機率比他願意回魔法部工作還高。

　　內疚與擔憂交織，Newt只好保持沉默任憑Graves握著自己的手奔跑。這期間他們用了幾次現影術，Newt已經不確定自己在哪個位置、哪條街道上。他們一邊躲避麻瓜的目光，一邊鑽進人煙稀少的暗巷。

　　說實話，被Graves單方面的施力緊握的手腕已經開始隱隱作痛，即便對方不是故意的，但可能沒時間去顧慮到這點。Newt知道如果掙脫對方的手只可能耽誤時間，但他又不想等一下看見自己的手腕上留下微紅的指印，他靈機一動，直接反抓對方的手腕，如此一來就不是單方被扯來扯去！

　　正當Newt握住對方的手時，男人愣了一下，別過臉來，用一種微妙的眼神瞥了Newt一眼。年輕的英國巫師正想開口解釋，但對方又轉回頭去，似乎對此舉動毫無意見。

　　他們迅速地轉了個彎，下一秒Graves又再度使出現影術把兩人傳送到另一個也是陰暗微光的角落。

　　

　　「我們到底在哪？」Newt忍不住地開口，因為幾度連續現影的關係，他多少感覺有點不大舒服，「你怎麼知道那些人……就是走私犯在哪？」繞來繞去的，肯定都暈頭轉向了。

　　「往這裡。」Graves開了尊口，然後輕輕地拉了一下Newt，他們轉出巷子，「我使用了一種追蹤術在以前逮捕過的傢伙身上，他跑出酒吧時我就朝他施法了。」

　　

　　Newt有點詫異且略帶崇拜地瞅著Graves的惻臉，他們現在終於並肩而走，並不是誰拉著誰前進。

　　

　　「不過這種追蹤術只有在方圓三百公尺左右有用，那傢伙如果超過三百公尺，我就追不到他了。」

　　

　　男人語畢，Newt注意到對方的魔杖上有微微的光芒，還有一條像細絲的光線牽引著他們的方向。

　　

　　「你沒問題吧？」男人邊走邊轉過臉來看年輕巫師一眼，眼神閃過一絲淺淺的關心意味。

　　「沒事，剛才有點暈，現在沒事了。」他盡量勾起嘴角的弧度，遮掩自己的難為情。

　　

　　Newt不得不承認，他一直以來都很不擅長跟人相處，小時候是這樣，在霍格華茲也是如此，進了魔法部也跟同事格格不入。明明沒做什麼奇怪的事，也不惹麻煩，但總是覺得自己不屬於人群。在他的記憶裡，他沒有跟哪個人類比較親密，除了皮箱裡，那照片中的女孩之外。

　　Newt跟奇獸們相處自在多了，奇獸們沒有太多的心機，也很能回應對方的情感，無論喜怒哀樂。人類就複雜多了，鬥爭、階級、險惡的詭計……Newt厭惡權威，那讓他覺得失去自由也失去自在的舒適感。不過，身邊這名男人可是美國魔法界相當有權勢的人，Newt卻不會覺得跟對方相處很彆扭——是從什麼時候開始的？兩人見面的時候，還是被鴛鴦獸咬過之後？前後者的差別很大，而Newt現在可說不出哪個才是正確答案。

　　

　　「糟糕！」

　　

　　Newt猶如從自己的思緒中醒過來，他注意到男人用嘴型罵了某些情緒高漲時會使用的發語詞。Graves魔杖前端的光芒漸漸微弱，甚至那若隱若現的細絲將近透明。

　　無須解釋，Newt也能立刻察覺發生了什麼事。

　　他們兩人一邊闊步急走一邊喘著氣，Graves用持魔杖的手往右前方一指，Newt頷首，兩人不發一語地往那快消失的光芒處拔腿奔跑。Newt隱約感覺的鴛鴦獸咬過的傷口正微微發燙，雖然不知這是怎樣的症狀，並不令Newt困擾或煩心，反而有一種難言喻的安心感。彷彿只要跟對方在一起，就能對抗全世界的那種自信。很奇妙的感受，讓英國巫師覺得胸口暖暖的──或許是心理作用，但也不賴。

　　他們追到了河岸邊，Graves停下腳步，他四處張望了好一陣子，Newt則是趁機喘息換氣。接著，Graves閉起眼，一邊微微地搖頭，一邊用持著魔杖的手按壓了自己的眉心，那是動物失落時會有的情緒表現。

　　Newt虎口處的咬痕在此刻冷卻下來，像是感應到Graves的心情似的，而Newt也感覺心口一沉，像是有冰塊突然滑進自己的胃裡那樣的難受。Graves魔杖端點的光芒消失，細線也消失殆盡。

　　他們還是追丟了。

　　Graves望著月光照亮的水波，抿唇，陷入沉默。Newt輕輕地鬆開對方的手，男人的手也不自覺的放開，年輕巫師的雙肩微微垮了下來，自責與難過的情緒如潮水在他的心裡不受控制地蔓延開來。

　　

　　「走吧。」良久，魔國會的安全部部長轉過身來，朝他輕聲說著，「總得回去看看你的奇獸們。」他淺淺地勾了勾嘴角。

　　

　　Newt揚起頭來，在對方的瞳眸裡看到自己的倒影，不知怎的，負面情緒稍微退潮，暖流悄悄入侵。

　　


	7. 五公尺的距離

　　Tina看過那種表情。

　　正氣師們如果遇到挫折的時候，大多是如此面容：不語、眼神看起來有點憂鬱、雙眉深鎖，渾身散發著一種如刺蝟豎起全身刺般的警告意味。雖然她不甚清楚方才發生了什麼事，但她可以嗅得出來，他們的安全部部長情緒有些浮躁。

　　跟著那名英國來的巫師一同進去他那只神奇皮箱後，Queenie興奮的問東問西，而那名巫師看起來有點怕生，不過還是盡力回答Queenie的問題。除了皮箱內的世界讓Tina覺得不可思議之外，另一件讓她摸不著頭緒的事，那就是：為什麼她的上司跟那名巫師總是走在一塊兒——尤其是Graves的臉色看起來不怎麼愉快，卻依舊跟在英國巫師的屁股後面，簡直形影不離。

　　當然，Tina提不起勇氣詢問這類隱私的事，只好假裝沒看見什麼奇妙的畫面。人類的裝傻能力不僅在職場上非常重要，有時在某些場合也需要適當的使用，例如目前的狀況運用裝傻的好時機。

　　

　　「呵呵，看起來有點像小鴨跟在母鴨後面對吧？」Queenie走到姊姊身邊，一邊掩嘴笑一邊用眼神示意著眼前的畫面。

　　

　　Tina放下Newt交待給她的攪拌飼料的工作，轉頭怒瞪了她的妹妹一眼，心想著明明流著一樣的血液，思想看來完全不相通——妹妹卻總是搞不清楚狀況，講那些沒禮貌的話！雖然Queenie舉的例子確實挺貼切的。

　　Queenie接收到姊姊的眼神警告，卻故意用手肘撞了一下後者，拋給Tina一抹只有她們姊妹倆才懂的默契微笑。

　　

　　「Tina，妳們怎麼會出現在那裡？」低沉的嗓音在用眼神對決的兩名女士身邊響起，她們立刻轉頭望向聲音來源，

　　

　　Queenie誇張地眨了眨她那漂亮的大眼睛，睫毛刷呀刷地像洋娃娃似的。她戴上招牌甜美微笑，讓這場合的氣氛柔和下來。而觀察力入微又身為破心者的她一來讀取到姊姊緊張的情緒，二來她看到這次換成那名英國巫師跟在部長的身後，角色對調了呢！

　　Queenie咬了下唇，防止自己不爭氣笑出聲來。她瞥見部長望她瞧了一眼後將視線轉回Tina臉上，Queenie也聽見部長在心中默念了咒語，導致Queenie現在有點聽不清楚部長的內心聲音。英國巫師的心裡想什麼，Queenie雖然暫時聽不清楚，但從對方的臉上可推測一二：那年輕人靦腆的表情加上不敢跟人對視的眼神，心中不是藏了什麼祕密，就是不大習慣與人交際。

　　

　　「我今天接到通報，所以出去跟線人見面。線人才剛走，我就看到部長你從酒吧衝出來，所以下意識的就……」Tina的聲音越來越小，夾雜著困窘與害羞的情感。

　　

　　部長露出莞爾一笑，他的表情和舉止雖然總給人一種拒人於千里之外的冷漠，實質卻很會鼓勵及安慰下屬們。男人把視線轉到破心者身上，嘴角的弧度收斂了些許，以一種狐疑的眼神望向她。

　　沒錯，Tina是正氣師，跟線人見面再正常不過，但Queenie一個在幫忙倒茶水的小職員又為什麼會大半夜跑出來？

　　

　　「我不放心Tina一個人晚上跑出去，現在治安不好嘛！」Queenie理直氣壯地說著，她挺起胸膛認為自己的理由正當的不得了。

　　

　　Tina小聲地說了些什麼，Queenie不以為然，站在她們面前的安全部部長倒是點了點頭，接受了Queenie的理由。

　　

　　「謝謝妳們，現在沒事了，也真的不早了，我送妳們回去。」她們的上司朝她們頷首，並紳士地決定護送兩名女性回到住所。

　　「不用了，部長。」不給Queenie出怪主意的機會，Tina趕緊說話，「呃，我是說，謝謝你的提議，不過我跟Queenie沒問題的，我們可以照顧自己。」

　　

　　金髮美人嘟了嘴故意露出有些失望的表情，但在她的姊姊推著她的背脊的力道之下，她不得不轉身走向英國巫師的皮箱的入口。

　　她嘆了口氣——不是故意就是有心——跨出步子走到了英國巫師那放了一大堆藥材、藥草的小空間裡，無意間瞄到小桌子上有一袋麵包，雖然已經冷掉，但喜歡做菜的Queenie還是能一眼就認出麵包的精緻程度。如果麵包是剛出爐的，肯定香味四溢，令人垂涎三尺。

　　

　　「那是我朋友送我的。」那名英國巫師總算走到Queenie身邊，漾出有點害羞的微笑，「如果妳喜歡的話也請拿一些走吧，我一個人吃不完。」

　　「這是……街上那間很有名的烘培屋的麵包？」Queenie好奇地問著，露出深感興趣的笑容。

　　「對，Jacob的烘培技術非常棒。」這大概是英國巫師能對她說出的最長的句子了，因為下一秒英國巫師就閉上嘴，拿了那袋麵包塞給Queenie，後者欣然地接受了他的好意。

　　「我下次一定要親自去他的烘培屋一趟！」金髮女子笑的燦爛，她的笑容有一種特殊的感染力，在此空間的所有人也因此露出愉悅的微笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　兩位女士離開之後，他們也立刻離開了走私集團的倉庫，回到了Graves的住所，而Graves也是展現出極大的耐性，再陪Newt回到皮箱裡——不想陪也不行，誰叫他們現在無法離開對方超過五公尺的距離，這種沒道理的束縛力令兩人顯得有些疲乏，不過Graves並不感到厭煩——繼續巡視一輪那些剛從走私倉庫救回來的奇獸們的健康狀態。

　　Newt似乎不怎麼想離開他的神奇皮箱，Graves趁他安撫了一群木精後，才忍不住開口表示自己的意見。

　　

　　「我不想要睡在皮箱裡面。」男人幽幽地說著，但語氣堅定。

　　

　　Newt眨了眨眼，似乎還沒跟上Graves的思考速度，又或者，他只是純粹感到疑惑而已。Graves垂了眼，像是在思索要把話講得多明白才能讓眼前的年輕人理解，與此同時，Newt發出一聲驚嘆，然後抓抓自己的脖子，臉頰浮上微紅。

　　

　　「對喔，對不起，我忘了這點。」Newt再回頭瞅瞅奇獸們，然後才依依不捨地跟著Graves爬出皮箱。

　　

　　他們花了點時間來確認，到底應該怎麼處理無法被分開五公尺距離的兩人正確度過夜晚的方法。兩個大男人擠一張床太詭異了，睡地板也太冷了。最後他們決定把客房裡的單人床拖出來，放在主臥室的床的旁邊，這樣一來，雖然兩人免不了要同擠一室，但至少不用擠在柔軟的床鋪上，讓彼此尷尬。

　　五公尺的距離其實挺微妙的，他們可以保有一定的隱私：如廁、沐浴都還在範圍內。同時，跟對方的互動也因在此限制之下不得不更為親密一些：不能隨意地想去哪就去哪，如果不小心扯動了這層限制「力場」，另一方就會注意到自己的疏失或粗心大意。

　　他們同時間卻分別地爬上床，與陌生人共處一室的滋味隱約在彼此的心中冉冉升起，是有那麼點為難，卻又不會太排斥。Graves忍不住地想，是什麼時候開始，他有點習慣Newt的存在？

　　那名私闖了民宅、魔杖還沒去登記的英國巫師，在各個方面都不是Graves會欣賞的性格。而這兩人為了找尋被走私的奇獸，再加上因憔悴不已、可能有點性情錯亂的鴛鴦獸的攻擊之下，結果促使他們不得不被綁在一起、膩在一塊兒，Graves甚至沒力氣跟他的下屬提及這令人難為情的情況。

　　認真的說，Graves不算喜歡Newt，也不至於討厭，就只是……如果以擇友的條件來說，Newt不會在Graves的名單上。是不是相處久了，對於那些以往吹毛求疵的、各種看不順眼的部份，都會變成睜隻眼閉隻眼？時間真是奇妙的巫術。

　　

　　「紫角獸。」

　　

　　Graves突然聽見身後傳來微弱的聲音，他不確定要不要轉過身去，但他猜想，八成是Newt在說夢話。

　　

　　「牠們現在是世上最後一對了。」Graves沒有回話，現在他不怎麼確定對方是否在夢囈，開口的人繼續道：「我想好好照顧牠們，讓牠們能順利地繁衍下一代，希望牠們不要因此滅絕。」

　　

　　安全部部長忖了幾秒，他輕聲說道：「你很喜歡奇獸。」

　　「我不大會跟人相處。」年輕人說著，嗓音透露著害羞的情緒，「跟奇獸相處的時候，我感覺比較自在。人類比較複雜，我總是不知道對方在想什麼，所以一不小心就會惹火人家。」

　　

　　Graves笑了起來，但沒有笑出聲。

　　

　　「人類確實比較麻煩一些，有時你在意的事情，別人並不在意；你不認為重要的事，有些人卻會氣得跳腳。」

　　「你聽起來很有經驗？」

　　

　　Graves聽見對方翻過身來的聲音，Newt那雙淺色雙眼此時可能正直勾勾地瞪著他的背。這麼一想，Graves感覺有點不大自在，又有點覺得吃虧。他也翻了個身，平躺在床上，眨眨眼，讓自己的目光盯著天花板的縫隙。

　　

　　「不算有經驗，但與人相處總有一些秘訣。」

　　「例如？」

　　男人沒有立刻接話，他轉頭，並一點都不意外地看見年輕人正定睛注視著他，「保持適當的距離。」他微笑，「然後觀察。」

　　「觀察？」年輕人微微皺眉，困惑卻沒有移開視線。

　　「對，觀察他們，然後記在心裡。記住他們什麼時候笑，什麼時候開心，什麼時候沮喪，什麼時候哭泣。」他頓了一會兒，「就像你對待你的奇獸那樣的細心，人類也是動物，只是比較拙於表達。」

　　

　　他們望著彼此，久久不發一語。良久，他們都平躺於床，深呼吸，緩緩吐氣。Graves聽著Newt的呼吸聲漸漸深沈、節奏平緩，他閉上眼，嘴角微微揚起，享受著這短暫的安寧。

　　


	8. 新的副作用

　 **早安。**

　　Graves翻了個身，雙眼緩緩張開，他先盯著天花板愣了幾秒後，才想起自己不是這個空間的唯一生物。他趕緊撐起身子往旁邊望去，看見那名英國人不知何時已經褪下睡衣換上他一貫的工作服，整個就是整裝待發的模樣。

　　Newt揚起羞赧的微笑，他的臉上浮現出躍躍欲試的神態。

　　

　　「早？」Graves試探性地打了招呼，表現出應有的禮貌。

　　「不好意思，好像吵到你了。」Newt的目光忽上忽下、飄忽不定的模樣更顯出他的緊張與愧疚。

　　「不，沒什麼。」Graves坐起身，沒用髮油固定好的髮絲跌了下來，他順手理了理自己的頭髮，順便揉揉太陽穴讓自己更清醒一些，「你是想進皮箱看看奇獸們吧。」這是個直述句，聽聞此言，Newt面頰微微泛紅並點了點頭。

　　

　　Graves花了點時間梳洗一番才勉強跟著Newt走下皮箱，他不像後者一樣，對於奇獸們有強烈的執著。對此，Graves思索著，或許是因為自己不夠了解奇獸，也不懂Newt的心情，所以才對Newt的執念感到不耐煩吧。反過來說，如果他人不理解自己對於工作的堅持，別人也不過認為Graves是一名工作狂罷了。

　　念頭如此一轉，Graves覺得自己比較能放鬆心情一大早跟著Newt去攪拌奇獸們的飼料了。

　　當然，Graves一邊幫忙碾碎穀物一邊叮囑Newt，等會兒皮箱內的事情忙完後，他們都得去魔國會一趟。聽到魔國會三字的英國人立刻瞪大眼睛，一副好像自己沒有做壞事不想進警察局的那種表情。

　　

　　「你的魔杖還沒登記，再加上我想去問問關於走私犯的資訊。」Graves補充說明著，希望這樣的解釋能讓Newt別那麼心慌。

　　「不能就派個貓頭鷹送信嗎？」Newt一邊捲著袖子一邊小聲地說著。

　　「當然不行。」此時此刻，Graves展現出他驚人的聽力，他轉過頭去，微瞇起眼，「你很排斥去魔國會？」

　　

　　Newt沒回話，只是使勁地搖搖頭，然後就自行拿起桶子往外走去。他突如其來的動作不小心拉扯到兩人之間的力場，讓Graves手中的工具因此掉落在地，且Graves整個人也被扯動，感覺不怎麼舒服。

　　

　　「對不起！」驚覺自己的行動影響到他人，Newt急忙地走回來，手忙腳亂地道歉著。

　　「沒關係。」Graves蹲下身撿起工具，他抬眼，注意到那隻促成這一切詭異狀況的小白鴿奄奄一息地倒在不遠處，「Newt！那隻鴛鴦獸……」

　　

　　聞言，奇獸專家順著安全部部長的目光望了過去，下一秒兩人就同時動作，趕緊跑到鴛鴦獸的身邊。Newt小心翼翼地將這隻奇獸抱起，牠還有呼吸，但雙眼緊閉。Graves注意到鴛鴦獸的尾巴不再像他第一次見到牠時那樣閃爍華美，光澤褪去，只留下慘灰色的尾毛搖蕩。

　　Graves陪著Newt把鴛鴦獸抱回小木屋裡，Newt不知道在碎念什麼，他邊說話邊忙著到處翻找小盒子，可能在找藥草，試圖繼續製作某種適合奇獸吸收的藥劑。

　　感覺自己幫不上什麼忙的Graves只好站在一旁，至少不妨礙Newt動作。他彎著身子瞅著鴛鴦獸，心中浮現淡淡的於心不忍。Graves不認為奇獸會是寵物，牠們跟莫魔世界的野生動物一樣，應該屬於自然界，自由自在的生活——當然，為了要保護美國魔法界不曝光，控管奇獸生態也是魔國會很重要的職分之一。

　　既然不是寵物，好像也不用因為奇獸的瀕死而感到哀傷？畢竟生命就是如此，誕生於世之後，所有的生命都會走向同一個盡頭。理智上這麼思考著，不過Graves就是說不出來為什麼他內心也很焦急不安，像是有某種傳染源，不斷地把焦慮與痛心傳送過來。Graves逃也不是、躲也不是，就莫名其妙的被強迫推銷著接受著這沒由來的情緒。

　　Graves伸手碰觸了呼吸越來越緩慢的鴛鴦獸，從掌心傳來的溫度讓他越發不捨。但突然一個念頭閃過腦袋，如果這隻鴛鴦獸不幸死去的話，他跟Newt之間的連結，會不會因此消失？

　　下一秒，Graves突然聽到陶瓷器皿摔破在地上的聲音，他轉頭一看，發現Newt彷彿中了全身鎖咒，整個人站著石化似的。

　　

　　「Newt？」他輕聲呼喚了英國巫師的名字，自己緊抓著魔杖以防萬一。

　　「呃……我沒事。」年輕人回過神來，像是方才他有那麼幾秒鐘整個人的魂魄被擠出去似的。

　　

　　Newt邊擠著笑容邊蹲下身把陶瓷碗撿起來，這傢伙居然失神到忘了直接使用魔杖反而伸手去撿破掉的、可能會割傷自己的物品。Graves在心中嘆了氣，並揮動了自己的魔杖協助Newt清掃地面，也修復了那只陶瓷碗。

　　

　　不待Graves開口，Newt就輕聲低喃，像是在解釋剛才自己發生了什麼事：「我不知道怎麼了，腦袋突然閃過很恐怖的念頭，然後好像瞬間渾身冰冷。」他嚥了唾沫，用手背抹了額頭，「那種感覺很不好，好像有人在你腦袋裡跟你說話，聲音聽起來有點熟悉，不過說出來的話卻令我覺得不大舒服。」

　　「Newt，如果有黑巫師在美洲活動，我……」

　　年輕人緊張地打斷對方，「不是黑魔法，我覺得那不是黑魔法。」他轉頭辯稱著，但聲音漸弱，「……我只是被嚇了一跳而已。」

　　

　　語畢，他扭回頭去繼續自己的工作，沒理會Graves的心情。兩人不再說話，氣氛只剩下尷尬與彆扭輪流上演。

　　

　　※※※

　　「部長？」

　　

　　被呼喚的男人循著聲源轉了過去，是一名紅髮女士，她眨眨那雙棕色的雙眸，定睛注視著安全部部長的身影。

　　自從他們一同走進魔國會之後，Newt的狀況令Graves有些頭疼。一來Newt會不自主地停下動作，觀察著魔國會建築內部設計，有時他還會張大嘴巴望著人們走來走去，表情神似觀察某些物種似的——可能身為某些領域的專家都會有類似的舉動吧。

　　Graves在路上還忍不住唸了他兩句，說他是奇獸專家不是觀察巫師的學者，不需要一直緊盯著別人不放。Newt一面道歉一面說著美國與英國巫師的不同之處，所以他忍不住想多看幾眼。

　　但讓Graves無奈又覺得好笑的是，Newt雖然很好奇，卻又很害怕跟人群接觸，如果有人走了過來，Newt就會立刻閃開或是躲到Graves的身側，像是很擔心別人會不小心太接近他似的。有時Newt沒有動作，但Graves就是莫名地可以感應到Newt的情緒，Graves把這一切歸咎於他們幾十個小時不得不的親密聯繫的緣故。

　　而現在，他被那名女士喚住，偏偏Graves此時突然忘記對方的名字，更搞笑的是Newt一看到陌生人站在他面前盯著他瞧，Newt則無聲無息地悄悄後退，然後橫向挪移，像是要躲到Graves身後的樣子。他的動作讓Graves想起了某種動物，男人嘴角不自覺得上揚。

　　

　　「部長，你今天不是休假？」那位女士終於主動開口打破他們之間的沉默。

　　「喔，因為我要帶他來做魔杖登記。」

　　

　　Graves說出來魔國會的原因之一，卻換來對方更加疑惑的眼神對待，八成那位女士不能理解，為什麼身居要職的Graves還要親自押著某人來做魔杖登記，平常Graves應該都是押著黑巫師、壞蛋走進魔國會的。眼前這名看似人畜無害的年輕人該不會扮豬吃老虎，也是名大名鼎鼎的黑巫師來著的吧？或者黑巫師的崇拜者！

　　男人對女士淺淺一笑，然後轉身不著痕跡地伸手抓住年輕人的手臂，快步地把人帶進電梯裡，離開這是非之地。

　　

　　「謝謝。」出了電梯後，Newt小聲地在Graves身後，幾乎是他的頸項旁輕聲道謝。

　　Graves沒回頭，他走在前面領著身後人前進，「沒什麼，我們趕快登記完魔杖就去找奇獸走私的訊息，我想Tina他們可能有先動作了。」

　　「……鴛鴦獸快死了。」Newt說著，聲音聽起來有幾分難受。

　　「我知道。」Graves抿唇，他沒回頭，輕聲說著話，像是喃喃自語。

　　

　　Newt越過他逕自往前走去，Graves望著年輕人的背影，有那麼一瞬間，他不是那麼希望連結斷開，但他又很厭惡這種被限制、被綁手綁腳的感覺。

　　他相信Newt也跟自己一樣，希望彼此之間的聯繫力場快點消失，但希望不是因為肇事者鴛鴦獸的死去而斷開，是能以正規的方式，例如找到另外一隻鴛鴦獸，然後用牠的唾液塗抹在兩人的傷患處，因此而解開力場，這樣才皆大歡喜。

　　一想自此，Graves突然湧出了愧疚感。他在早些時候，在Newt皮箱裡，腦袋閃過的那段認為鴛鴦獸一死兩人就不再被制限的念頭……實在是非常不合適的想法，即便那是現實情況。

　　Graves深呼吸，並在心中向Newt致歉，他真的不應該有那樣的念頭才對。

**沒關係。**

　　下一秒，Graves僵在原地。因為他不再走動的緣故，Newt也因此停下來，前方的英國巫師有些困窘地轉過身，遲疑地望著後方的男人。

　　

　　「Newt。」Graves困難地開口，他雙眼緊盯著Newt的臉。

　　「嗯？」Newt皺眉，不解地望了回去。

　　

**你聽得見我的聲音嗎？**

　　再下一秒，Newt臉上刷上慘白，他瞪大那雙漂亮的藍眼睛，但活似看見了黑魔王一樣的表情。Newt的雙唇微開，欲想開口，又把話吞了回去。

　　

　　「……這到底是什麼情況……」Graves發出挫敗的聲音。

　　

　　他們不只被不明力場圈囿，現在還多了可以聽見對方腦袋在想什麼的副作用。看在梅林或是露意絲的份上，他們得趕快找到另外一隻鴛鴦獸才行！

　　


	9. 只是直覺

　　「幾個小時前我們接到通報，因為昨晚走私奇獸倉庫被查到，所以現在他們正在轉移走私的奇獸。」Tina簡短地報告著，而她的目光不時飄向站在部長身後的那名昨天也見過的年輕人。

　　

　　不得不說，Tina打從心底的覺得莫名其妙。雖然她不像Queenie是個天生的破心者，也沒有其他人擁有觀察入微的能力。但她能肯定，即便自己的神經比千年神木還粗，也早就察覺到部長跟那個英國人之間微妙的狀態。

　　到底為什麼總要黏在一起？Tina其實不怎麼滿意英國人一直跟在部長身邊，而後者不打算解釋目前這令人開口詢問也不是、閉嘴裝傻也不是的狀態。

　　Tina皺起眉心，越過部長的肩膀，直勾勾地盯著聽說叫做Newt Scamander的英國巫師瞧。她見英國人的穿著，與她眼前的部長的打扮真的是天差地遠。好吧，前者可能就像部長介紹的，是一名周遊四海的奇獸研究學者，所以打扮上當然輕鬆自在又方便為主；後者則明顯地大慨是來自擁有好幾個妖精銀行祕密帳戶的古老魔法世家家族，不愁吃穿，又是魔國會總統能幹的左右手的人。

　　根據女人的直覺判斷，眼前這兩人肯定有問題！畢竟，這兩個人根本就是平行線——繞地球幾百圈都不會碰在一塊的絕對真理——到底怎麼交集的？就算是仁慈的路易斯也不會知道答案吧？所以應該去問梅林？不對、不對，Tina覺得自己腦袋已經被眼前的景象給弄混淆了，她命令自己不要再去瞎猜胡想。

　　

　　「Tina？」

　　

　　身為勇敢無畏又隨時處於警戒狀態的的正氣師居然在此刻分神，Tina暗自責備自己的粗心，並迅速地跟上準備離開此空間的部長。

　　

　　「我也想一起去！」Tina越過皮箱不離手的英國人，直接走到部長身後，熱心又擔憂地自告奮勇著。

　　「呃……」部長停了一下腳步，一向冷峻的臉上流露出些許不自在，「妳目前沒有其他要緊事？」

　　

　　不用部長說，Tina都感覺的出來男人想藉故支開她。喔，當然了，她並不想要當電燈泡或是成為阻礙魔國會逮捕壞人的絆腳石。再強調一次，她是一名正氣，她相當有自信自己可以幫上忙，再者，那個叫Newt的只會照顧奇獸，目前根本看不出來他有什麼厲害之處——除了那只超神奇的皮箱。

　　Tina不放心部長的背後沒有人看守，身為Graves粉絲俱樂部的成員……呃，不是，是身為Graves信賴的下屬之一，Tina認為自己有責任也有義務要協助眾人所尊敬的上司，查辦這起惱人的境內走私奇獸案。

　　

　　「調查奇獸走私案，就是我目前正在進行的工作。」Tina挺起胸膛，雙眼炯炯有神，一副正義凜然義正辭嚴的態度。

　　「那……好吧，我們動作快一點。」似乎放棄再找推托之詞，Graves頷首，轉身疾走起來。

　　

　　Tina滿心喜悅地也想跟上Graves的腳步時，突然間，她的肩膀被狠狠地撞了一下。她詫異地往右肩處望去，發現那可惡的Newt Scamander居然抱著皮箱小跑步起來，硬是要擠過她的身惻、撞到了她。

　　

　　「啊，對不起！真的很對不起！」英國人緊張地說著，但他的雙腿卻沒有慢下來，反而使勁地往前繼續跑過去，彷彿有什麼繩子拖拉著他似的。

　　

　　Tina砸了嘴，對於Newt這冒失鬼個性再加上可能還是個走動的醋罈子感到相當的不滿。

　　

　　※※※

　　現影術帶他們來到離Graves、Newt昨晚窮追不捨犯人的不遠之地，這裡也有個碼頭，但不是給豪華郵輪停放的那種寬闊無際的停泊處。正確來說，這裡比較像小漁船頻繁來往做生意買賣的小地方。

　　Tina對這個地方的印象不多，嚴格來說，這不是她負責的區域。好吧，她承認她有去徵詢同事的意見才被允許踏上並非她轄區的土地……好啦、好啦，其實她不是徵詢同事意見，她是……總之，這不重要，重要的是Tina現在能跟部長一起調查這起走私案件，除了感到相當榮幸之外，她也暗暗發誓一定要保護部長的安全。

　　英國人應該不用被保護吧？他躲到皮箱裡就好了。

　　

　　「那是漁船吧？」

　　

　　Tina瞥了開口的英國人一眼，有點漫不經心又懶得答理的點了點頭。她的左手邊是部長，部長的左手邊是那名為奇獸癡狂的不明巫師。

　　

　　「該不會是誤報吧？」Tina皺起她漂亮的雙眉，心裡嘀咕著，同事該不會想要整她結果亂報地點，想看她出糗吧！

　　「看到那邊了嗎？」男人低沉的嗓音輕道，並用魔杖指著不遠處一艘小漁船旁，那裡站著兩個不像漁民的人，正鬼鬼祟祟的交頭接耳著，「昨晚看見的奇獸倉庫佔地頗大，但既然沒辦法用貨輪把奇獸運走，改用小漁船的話，只要施點縮小咒就能輕而易舉地把走私奇獸帶走了。」

　　「話是沒錯，不過我們不是莫魔警察，也不能直接走過去說要檢查他們的包裹、行李箱什麼的吧？」

　　

　　Tina追問著，思索著這小漁港有那麼多莫魔，他們總不好直接走過去說要檢查包裹之類的。如果對方是巫師，他們直接上門抓人還說得過去，若是對方是莫魔，一個處理不好可是會被上面的主管修理的。

　　美國巫師們的穿著大多與莫魔相去不遠，巫師們也像變色龍一樣融入莫魔的社群裡，除非瞅到魔杖，否則很難第一眼就揣測出對方是不是同一國的。

　　Tina還正在絞盡腦汁的思考，但部長突然轉過頭去對著英國人說話。

　　

　　「你確定嗎？」男人的聲音裡有著被壓抑下來的興奮。

　　「在那裡，你仔細看。」英國人的聲音有點顫抖，像是看到什麼寶物的那種感覺，「那是鴛鴦獸的尾巴，快看！」

　　

　　鴛鴦獸？仁慈的路易斯啊，那是什麼東西，為什麼聽起來很弔詭？

　　

　　「不行，絕對不行。」部長低聲又說了些話，Tina有聽沒懂，一頭霧水。

　　

　　什麼東西不行？部長在說什麼？他們剛才有誰說話了嗎？Newt肯定沒開嘴，因為他現在雙眼瞎到只看得到不遠處的、可能裝著奇獸的木箱子。

　　

　　Newt似乎嘆了口氣，然後很無奈地說了句：「我還有反對的理由嗎？」

　　

　　Tina瞪大眼睛望著身邊的那兩名男人，他們似乎在跟對方說話，但是整個牛頭不對馬嘴的，到底在說些什麼？對Tina來說，她完全沒聽懂兩名男人的莫名對話，與其說是對話，不如說是突然丟出一句沒頭沒尾的句子。

　　彷彿那兩人可以讀取到對方腦中的言語，然後不小心脫口而出某句句子來回應對方罷了。

　　

　　「快點，他們在搬東西了！」Newt激動地要站起身來，而部長突然伸手拉住年輕人的手腕，「我們會失去牠的！不能等了！」Newt轉首，他對著部長露出哀求的表情。

　　「Disillusion！」

　　

　　Tina突然喊出一道咒語，彷彿在對那兩人詔告自己的存在。接著她站起身，跨步向前之前，她朝Newt瞥了一眼，露出意義不明的笑容。

　　

　　「高明。」Graves露出稱讚的微笑，接著他也朝自己施咒，並跟著Tina的步伐前進。

　　

　　Newt見狀也趕緊跟進，他們三人一前一後地走著，越過莫魔們的身邊，不引起任何騷動與注意。越發靠近那正在搬運木箱子的人時，Tina更加確定那兩人果然不是莫魔：他們假裝在搬運箱子，實則木箱們都乖巧地漂浮在空中，在他們的指揮之下飄進小船裡。

　　

　　「抓到你們了！」Tina小聲地說著，並揚起魔杖，準備呼喚出Incarcerous來限制那兩名巫師的行動。

　　「等一下！」聞聲，Tina不解地回頭，與Newt的藍眼睛視線撞上，「我們先把奇獸們搬走，再對付他們比較好。」

　　「為什麼？」Tina有點不悅了，都在這個節骨眼上，還跟她爭吵先救奇獸還是先抓人？

　　

　　真的是搞什麼鬼東西，梅林都要哭了！現在難道要討論先救人質還是先抓犯人的二擇一嗎？當然是先把犯人制服，這樣犯人就無法作怪，人質自然就沒有生命危險啦。

　　Tina充滿怒意地瞪著Newt，但下一秒她轉了視線望向Graves求救，他們真的沒有多少時間了，滅幻咒的效力不會撐太久的，他們得迅速解決眼前的案件，抓住壞巫師、把奇獸帶走——這兩件事還得在莫魔們眾目睽睽之下進行，而不能引起任何驚恐。

　　

　　「爭吵是最糟糕的行動。」Graves氣定神閒地說著，然後伸出魔杖，指向那兩名還背對著他們的巫師，「先抓人，再救奇獸。」

　　「不行！先救奇獸啊！」古怪的英國巫師又出現惱人的堅持。

　　

　　Tina忍不住翻了白眼，在Newt施法把鴛鴦獸的箱子抓過來之際，她也立刻使用Incarcerous捆住了那兩名還沒進入狀況的倒楣巫師。

　　

　　Newt把懷中箱子裡的、正在跳上跳下看起來焦躁不安的鴛鴦獸指給Graves看，還不待他開口，Graves有點不耐地先行一步。

　　

　　「我不懂你在堅持什麼。」連Graves都朝著Newt搖頭，「到底為什麼……」

　　男人話還沒說完，就被年輕人打斷，他面容焦慮地說著：「因為是動物的直覺。」Newt沒好氣地說著，而Tina已經繞過他們制服兩位倒在地上掙扎的巫師。

　　

　　與此同時，兩名被捆綁的巫師發出的聲響引來了莫魔的注意，下一秒，小漁船旁邊突然冒出水泡，越冒越多……Graves察覺事有蹊蹺，他與Newt交換了眼神，前者立刻施法把剩下的木箱子全部瞬間搬過來，後者趕緊打開皮箱接收那一個個木箱子。

　　Tina用魔法抓住兩名巫師，他們三人同時睜大眼睛，看見小漁船被增大的海浪拍打著，不斷地撞上碼頭岸邊，接著，水底突然有什麼龐然大物破水而出，莫魔的尖叫聲此起彼落……

　　堅強又美麗的正氣師在那瞬間也愣住，完全不曉得自己到底看到了什麼，她身邊的兩名巫師正邊喊叫、邊跌倒，還努力地試圖拔腿狂奔。

　　

　　「Tina！快點過來。」Graves的聲音勾回她的注意力，她火速轉頭，朝著部長與英國人的方向奔去。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我一直覺得Tina很可愛的XD


	10. 所謂連結

**那到底是什麼東西？**

　　Graves瞪大雙眼望著那從水中冒出的龐然大物，接著他發現自己的左肩多了點重量，他下意識地轉過頭看，發現不知何時被Newt放出來的鴛鴦獸正轉過頭來與他四目相交——那隻小白鳥還歪著頭一副無辜的模樣。

**仁慈的路易斯啊！姓Scamander的傢伙你什麼時候不野放，選在這時候野放奇獸？**

　　

　　「我才沒有放走牠！」被指責的奇獸專家一臉無辜地站在安全部部長身邊，擔憂與緊張兩樣情緒在他年輕的臉龐上交換上演著，「是牠自己跑走的。」

　　

　　Graves這次真的忍不住翻了個白眼，已經懶得跟身邊的年輕人辯論什麼，因為現在更重要的是解決眼前的問題。Tina很適時的發出了尖叫聲——不是通常女性同胞看到六隻腳、渾身亮咖啡又黑色的昆蟲從腳邊迅速竄過時的那種尖叫，而是比較偏向看到動物園的肉食動物走在紐約街頭的那種驚恐嘶吼聲。

　　Graves伸手把Tina攬在自己身後，就算她是一名身經百戰的正氣師，但他是上司，自然而然的、有義務地需要保護下屬，這是Graves的第一直覺。接著，他轉過頭去要用雙眼確認從水中竄出的怪物是什麼來歷。

　　

　　「他們居然走私兩腳蛇。」Newt幾乎是倒抽一口氣，「這孩子剛才一定是不小心掉進水裡了。」

　　「什麼？從哪裡掉出去的？」Graves著急地反問著，像是反射性詢問。

　　「木箱子，當然是木箱子啊！」英國人一邊說著一邊伸手壓下Graves那隻緊握著魔杖的手，「兩腳蛇可以隨著空間而改變身軀大小，還有，請你放下魔杖，牠不會傷害你的。」

　　

　　Graves瞪著Newt，雖說Newt本來就常說外星語言，但這是頭一遭Graves認真的懷疑，他跟Newt說的英文是不一樣的語言嗎？不給Graves反駁的機會，他肩上那隻鴛鴦獸居然突然啄了Graves的脖子，彷彿幫著Newt警告Graves似的。

　　男人不可思議地瞅了肩上的小鳥一眼，實在不敢置信，難道奇獸跟奇獸專家之間也有緊密的連結嗎？心靈相通的應該是這兩者吧！面對巨大危險時，要求巫師放下魔杖根本等於要求莫魔的警察放下手槍一樣。Graves更用力地握緊了自己的魔杖，沒打算聽從Newt的建議。

　　

　　「嘿！真的會痛好嗎！」男人忍不住抗議著，扭頭朝著鴛鴦獸抱怨。

　　

　　彷彿在教訓故意不聽話的小孩似的，Graves肩上那隻鴛鴦獸居然又用力地啄了他的耳朵，使得Graves不得不再度轉過頭怒瞪那隻幫著奇獸專家的小白鴿。聽見Graves的抱怨後，似乎能讀懂人心的鴛鴦獸再度不客氣地伸長脖子咬了並拉扯Graves的頭髮。

　　在安全部部長發怒之前，來自英國的巫師手還覆在前者緊握魔杖的手上，而這次英國巫師特意加重了一點力道，像警告、似勸阻。他們望進彼此的瞳仁深處，在那裡看見自己的倒影，兩人無語，只是盯著彼此，在對方眼中尋找某種默契。

　　下一秒，Graves嘆了氣，雖然有點勉強，但他還是把魔杖收起來，姑且聽聽奇獸專家的建議——反正Graves什麼大場面沒見過，只不過是一頭兩腳蛇……嗯，只是一隻大慨有十五呎高的兩腳蛇罷了。

　　

　　「牠還是個孩子。」Newt露出那種慈祥的表情，讓Graves有一種英國巫師散發出身為人母的那種溫柔氣息。

　　

　　接著，Newt又朝那頭十五呎高的奇獸走近，被鴛鴦獸的「魔咒」所控制的Graves也不得不跟著同伴往前走了些許。男人回頭，看了眼待在原處兩眼發直的女性正氣師，他呼喚了對方的名字，後者才稍稍回過神來，露出驚恐又有點手無足措表情。

　　Graves用眼神及肢體語言吩咐她注意周遭的狀況，Tina回頭張望、巡視，看來她得請求魔國會的除憶師的支援了。Tina再度轉過頭來，兩名魔國會的成員朝對方頷首，默契銜接得如此自然而然。

　　而在此刻，Newt一邊伸手一邊說著安撫的言詞，試著讓受到驚嚇的兩腳蛇卸下心防。Graves見到Newt伸手即將觸碰到兩腳蛇的前喙，看起來相當順利——Graves想著，Newt應該不是新手媽媽了，確實挺有經驗的，在照顧、繁衍奇獸這點上來說。

　　說時遲那時快，誰都沒想到Graves肩上的鴛鴦獸突然尖叫起來，還大拍翅膀，沒有人理解當時為什麼鴛鴦獸會突然大叫，但，事情就這樣發生了：鴛鴦獸的叫聲驚嚇到敏感的兩腳蛇，兩腳蛇因此也跟著叫了起來，用牠的尾巴拍打著港口海灣，濺起浪濤水花，並且沒由來的生起氣，用牠的尾巴胡亂拍打、甩弄著。

　　走私的漁船被兩腳蛇的暴衝給打壞了，還好Newt已經迅速將奇獸們轉移，否則那些還在漁船上的奇獸現在可能葬身海腹。十五呎高的兩腳蛇雖只是個嬰孩，但發起脾氣來根本無人能敵。

　　兩腳蛇一個甩動，用力地打到了Newt身上，Newt試著抓緊兩腳蛇的鱗片，他奮力地攀在蛇皮上，生氣的兩腳蛇胡亂翻動，附在其上的Newt也因此被甩來甩去，活像是莫魔發明的攪動式電動洗衣機似的。

　　Newt勉強睜開眼，瞅見在自己不遠處也努力地抓著兩腳蛇鱗片的Graves，大概快受不了目前的狀況，Newt確認Graves已經抽出魔杖，預備念出什麼咒語來結束這一切。

　 **不、不，不要用魔杖！**

　　Newt在腦袋裡大吼著，並瞧見Graves的兩道眉毛即將擠在一塊兒。

**那你說該怎麼辦？**

　　Graves被甩了出去，但因為鴛鴦獸的連結之故，使得他掛在空中，不上不下，活像是莫魔們看的驚悚片的片段畫面似的。

　　

　　「部長？」Tina在下方尖叫著，並抽出魔杖一心想搭救他們的部長。

　　「不！不要！」Graves沒好氣地往下喊，「這不是魔法可以解決的問題。」語畢，Graves都覺得說出這句話的自己實在有夠可笑。

　　

　 **木箱！還有木箱，然後抓隻昆蟲丟進木箱子裡！**

　　Newt用下巴指了指地上幾個木箱子，用一臉期待的表情看著Graves。

　　

　　「部長你說什麼？」勇敢的正氣師依舊站在原地，雖然驚恐，但她仍然持著魔杖蓄勢待發。

　　「Tina！抓個木箱！」男人往下吼著，「找隻昆蟲丟進去！」

　　「什麼？什麼昆蟲？」正氣師領命，立刻抓起附近的木箱，但她左顧右看，根本找不到哪裡有昆蟲，仁慈的路易斯啊，這裡是港口，哪來的昆蟲啊？「部長，蚯蚓可以嗎？」Tina抱著木箱往上看，臉上滿是困惑及憂心。

　　

　　聞言，Graves看向Newt，後者歪了頭，似乎正在思考這個選項是否可行。在那瞬間，Graves感覺自己的肩頭少了點重量，原來那隻一直巴在他肩上的鴛鴦獸突然決定展翅高飛！

　　

　　「等一下，你要去哪裡？」根本一波未平一波又起，兩腳蛇都還沒解決，鴛鴦獸就想溜之大吉，不行啊，鴛鴦獸若是跑了，那自己難不成要一輩子跟這名奇獸專家綁在一塊兒？

　　

　　沒理會部長呼喚的鴛鴦獸，拍著牠美麗的翅膀在港口上飛翔盤旋了一陣子。這期間兩腳蛇也不得閒，或許兩腳蛇誤會了鴛鴦獸的意思，以為鴛鴦獸展翅飛起是為了攻擊自己，所以兩腳蛇更急忙地扭動著、尖叫著。

　　一直到鴛鴦獸突然俯衝，又迅速地飛了起來，故意從兩腳蛇的眼前飛過，回到Graves的肩膀上重新站穩。那瞬間，兩腳蛇停下動作，牠伸出舌頭，兩眼直盯著Graves肩上的鴛鴦獸瞧。

　　魔國會安全部部長有股不祥的預感，他緩慢地將頭轉過去，並很不紳士地打了個冷顫——他這輩子沒跟這種烏黑油亮有著咖啡黑的身軀的六隻腳昆蟲如此接近過。那隻昆蟲還在鴛鴦獸的嘴裡掙扎著，讓Graves有著莫名的忐忑不安感。

　　

　　「那個……」Graves閉眼又睜眼，盡可能優雅地跟鴛鴦獸對話，「Tina在下面，麻煩你把這隻蟲子丟在Tina的木箱裡，好嗎？」男人嘴角微微上揚，但不是微笑的那種弧度。

　　

　　鴛鴦獸歪了頭，似懂非懂，與此同時，兩腳蛇突然展開攻擊，準備要奪取鴛鴦獸嘴裡的那隻肥嫩的昆蟲！Graves真的有種腹背受敵的徬徨感，他抽出魔杖，但又想起Newt的耳提面命，心裡五味雜陳不知如何是好之際，鴛鴦獸拍了翅膀飛了出去，並聽從了Graves的話，把嘴裡的肥滋滋甲殼類昆蟲丟進了還站在港口的正氣師抱著的木箱子裡。

　　兩腳獸立刻彈跳起來，朝著Tina的木箱前進，並發揮牠的所長，立刻改變身體大小鑽進的箱子裡。

　　Graves失去對抗地心引力的拉力，整個人跌趴在地，身上那套昂貴的衣服沾到了港口的各種污漬，但他並不以為意，至少解決了兩腳蛇的問題，心裡坦蕩不少。他還沒爬起來，突然從天而降的另一個重量不偏不倚地跌在他身上。

　　他們同時發出痛苦的呻吟，而摔到Graves身上的人正手忙腳亂地努力爬起來。鴛鴦獸拍拍翅膀回到了Graves的面前，牠低下頭，又歪著頭瞧著已經懶得掙扎的男人，牠走上前，用頭輕輕地頂了頂Graves的鼻子，表現出一種親暱的模樣。對此，Graves忍不住揚起嘴角弧度。

　　

　　※※※

　　「這兩隻鴛鴦獸應該是一對吧？」男人與英國巫師走進皮箱後，前者忍不住提問。

　　

　　畢竟，雖說鴛鴦獸的數目本來就稀少，但沒準走私集團抓了好幾對，如果這兩隻鴛鴦獸不是彼此的伴侶，那麼男人真的很想直接拔光梅林的鬍子——即便這樣想實在太不Percival Graves了。

　　聞言，走在前面的英國巫師抖了一下，肩膀縮了縮，流露出有點尷尬、難為情的氣息。

　　鴛鴦獸確實是挺奇妙的物種，Graves一直記得在Newt皮箱裡那隻奄奄一息的小白鴿的模樣，對照現在這隻不知為何就是喜歡站在自己肩上活潑亂跳的小壞蛋，總覺得有點搭不上線似的。或許在Graves的認知裡，既然是伴侶又是心靈相通的夥伴，於身於心應該都有相同的感受才是。這大概是為什麼Graves有點不安的原因之一。

　　男人抿了抿唇，吩咐自己別想太多，就像預設立場就容易產生偏見——遇見前面那名奇獸學者之後，男人再度確認了這條真理。

　　他們尚未踏下最後一階，Graves肩上的鴛鴦獸兀然振翅飛起，牠鑽過Newt與小木屋頂端之間的縫隙，迅速地找到了站在桌旁、不遠處的另一名同類。當兩隻鴛鴦獸相遇時，牠們迅速地縮短彼此之間的距離，親暱地蹭著對方，彷彿全世界只剩下彼此。

　　說也奇怪，Newt努力調製了不少的藥草幾乎沒發揮什麼作用，但當鴛鴦獸的同伴飛到牠身邊時，原先似乎病得完全沒有氣力的小白鴿突然精神一振，一掃所有的陰鬱與病容。

　　兩名巫師並肩站在階梯處望著終於找到彼此的鴛鴦獸，兩人交換了眼神，相視而笑。

　　

　　「有些病確實沒有藥醫。」Graves幽幽地說著。

　　「應該說，有些病只有特殊的藥才能醫。」Newt笑著，眨了眨眼，愉悅地望著眼前親密的奇獸們。

　　

　　Graves緩緩地點了點頭，他低下視線，注意到自己左手無名指上的，那像刺青花紋的傷痕。他用其他的手指輕輕地、溫柔地觸碰了那圈淡淡的痕跡，一股難言喻的感覺流進心裡──微溫，也有講不出口的微微酸澀。

　　

　　※※※

　　他們站在這裡有一搭沒一搭的聊了幾句。

　　英國巫師身後的郵輪即將離港，登船板也空蕩蕩一片，似乎沒有什麼理由或藉口再多作逗留，但奇妙的是，誰都沒有先踏出轉身離去的第一步。不像是離情依依，也不似例行公事的送別。他們只是有點尷尬地站在那裡，像是閒話家常，又像是隨口亂聊。

　　解開了鴛鴦獸咬傷的副作用之後，Graves感覺一陣輕鬆，不過同時也莫名覺得心中好像有一個區塊突然空白，像是空蕩蕩房間一般，有說不出的憂傷與落寞。他不確定Newt是否也有一樣的感受，Graves把這種感覺歸咎於因為在短時間之內被迫與另一個人密集相處後所造成的後遺症，過幾天應該就會自然痊癒。

　　但奇怪的是，這種感覺一直隱隱約約地發疼著，像躲在雲層後面的滿月，你知道滿月在那裡，但有時它會出現，有時又藏匿在雲後，捉摸不定、估量不透。

　　Graves把這樣的情緒隱藏的很好，畢竟他們還有很多事情要做：正氣師們後來逮捕到走私集團，被走私的奇獸在Newt幫助與照顧之下逐一恢復健康，但根據魔國會的各種繁複規定與流程，這些奇獸正在慢慢地被送回原棲息地。Newt爭取到親自把鴛鴦獸送回原棲息地的權利。

　　兩腳蛇在港口大鬧事件也在除憶師及各巫師的協助之下恢復平靜，不過有時Tina還會用一種微妙的眼神望著Graves，大概是瀟灑帥氣的安全部部長被掛在空中的畫面實在太令人印象深刻了。

　　解開連結之後，Newt與Graves又花了點時間共事、共處，他們意外地發現彼此有無法言喻的些許默契被保留著，但誰都沒有說破——或許這是另一種默契，把彼此的心知肚明化作自己心中的祕密。隨著Newt離去的日子越發接近，失落與空虛的感覺就越發嚴重，他們把自己投入工作之中，假裝沒有心中的落寞。

　　

　　「我該走了。」Newt抓抓脖子，往後看了一眼船隻，又轉回來朝著Graves乾乾地一笑。

　　

　　Graves有點僵硬地點點頭，輕聲道：「Tina也跟你道別，你路上小心。」他頓了一下，似乎發現自己方才的道別詞不佳，又補充著：「希望你下次來紐約時不是在追著奇獸跑了，紐約是個很棒的地方，下次你來時可以提前告訴我，我可以帶你去逛逛。」男人聳肩，並露出優雅的微笑。

　　

　　Newt咬了咬下唇，點頭如導蒜。他似乎有點緊張無措，抬頭想再說什麼，但又把話吞了回去。他轉身朝登船處走去，跨走了幾步後，又停下步伐，Newt深呼吸，吐氣，然後轉身，朝男人的方向走去。

　　

　　「這個，要送給你的。」Newt從大衣口袋裡抓出了一隻羽毛筆，有點緊張地遞給Graves。

　　「真是抱歉，沒想到還有送別禮，請原諒我沒有準備。」男人笑著道歉，英國巫師也笑著搖頭，直說著沒關係。

　　

　　Graves接過那隻漂亮的羽毛筆，他瞇起眼，一邊轉著筆一邊細心看著。

　　

　　「是鴛鴦獸的羽毛。」Newt愉悅地說著，「這是牠們掉的羽毛，我覺得很漂亮，就請人做成羽毛筆。」他望著Graves，眼神中閃著些許期待。

　　「真的很漂亮。」Graves輕笑，雙眼微彎，並露出感激的表情，「既然是用鴛鴦獸的羽毛做的，絕對不會只有一隻吧？」他打趣地問著，但沒想到Newt微微低下頭，輕輕地頷首。

　　「剛好有兩隻羽毛，所以也就做了兩隻筆。」Newt有些緊張地從懷中再拿出另一隻羽毛筆，緋紅色彩微微染上了他的雙頰。

　　「挺棒的，畢竟是鴛鴦獸嘛。」Graves微笑，似乎對於有一對鴛鴦獸羽毛的羽毛筆感到十分滿意。

　　

　　Newt像是鬆了口氣，面對態度輕鬆又接受了Newt禮物的Graves，英國巫師像是心中的大石頭終於落下似的。他或許又結巴地說什麼話，接著往後踏出一步準備轉身走人。

　　

　　「啊，等一下。」

　　

　　英國巫師停下動作困惑地望著對方，安全部部長走上前去，伸手碰觸了Newt的衣領處，像是在Newt的衣領處找到了什麼小東西、又或是順手幫對方整理領口似的。

　　他倆距離接近，動作親暱。

　　Newt感覺到Graves的手指刷過自己的頸項，讓他感覺有點癢又有點害羞。讓Newt不解的是，Graves的手指還覆在他頸子的肌膚處，男人的手指有點冰涼，而Newt覺得自己臉頰微微發燙。

　　他們望著彼此，Newt甚至看見男人眼中有點窘迫的自己。

　　男人屈身，往Newt的方向靠近。Graves身上的味道、衣服的味道飄進Newt的鼻間，那是很好聞的香味，在Graves家裡的那幾晚，這些味道伴著自己入眠，給Newt一種從來沒有過的安心感。

　　男人的呼吸輕輕劃過Newt的臉頰，他們距離接近，已不僅僅只是曖昧而已。Newt緊張地閉起眼，而下一秒他聽見男人親吻了自己的手背的聲音，然後在Newt的耳畔旁輕笑著。

　　

　　「後會有期，親愛的奇獸學者。」

　　

　　Graves放開了手，並拉開這過於親密的距離。Newt泛紅著臉頷首，趕緊轉身朝登船處快步走去。

　　

　　「你會寄信給我吧？」

　　

　　Newt身後的男人朝他追問著，他轉首，望著那名渾身散發著莫名魅力的男人。

　　

　　「那你會回信嗎？」Newt走上登船板，輕笑著。

　　

　　Graves拿起鴛鴦獸的羽毛筆，做了寫字的動作，接著，男人點了點頭。

　　Newt眨眨眼睛，再度忍不住笑了起來，他朝男人揮揮手，接著踏上離開美洲的船隻。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　尾聲：

　　

　　「部長，你的信。」

　　

　　Tina抱著一大疊文書，還刻意幫她尊敬的上司捎來信件。這是Tina看到的第三封在信封旁有著一樣的小鳥圖案的信件了。而每次，安全部部長收到這類信件時，總是會露出神秘的、看起來心滿意足的笑容。

　　只要有這圖案的信件出現，魔國會上下就恍如收到免死金牌，大家可能可以提早下班或是不用擔心今天部長會著了魔似的緊盯著每個人的進度不放。

　　

　　「謝謝。」

　　

　　Graves伸手接過那封信，迅速地拆開來閱讀，然後露出那抹迷人的微笑，再把信件折好，打開抽屜小心地放了進去。

　　Tina下意識地探出頭想看看抽屜裡面到底有多少封這樣的信，但卻被Graves的眼神制止。正氣師乾乾地笑了兩聲，然後乖乖地轉身朝辦公室門口走了出去。

　　待Tina離開後，Graves再度打開抽屜，拿起最上面那封方才自己丟進去的信件，停下手邊所有的工作，他仔細地閱讀著，並露出溫柔的表情。將信件放下，他伸手拿起鴛鴦獸羽毛筆，打開羊皮紙，忖了一會兒，羽毛筆沾墨，然後開始書寫。

　　

_親愛的奇獸學者：_

_很高興聽見你的近況……_

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　〈吻﹒走私﹒鴛鴦獸〉全文完

　　

　　

　　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　有點長的後記：
> 
> 　　首先，我要謝謝大家一路以來看著這篇文的連載。這篇文只是跟朋友亂聊結果跑出來的小腦洞，也沒想到居然會寫超過我意料之外的字數。
> 
> 　　在連載的過程中，我發生了很多的事情，但每次回來寫鴛鴦獸時，我就會有莫名輕鬆愉悅的感覺，彷彿外頭的世界再糟，我都還能因為這篇文給我的溫暖讓我繼續走下去。
> 
> 　　我不知道在閱讀這篇文時，大家又有怎樣的感覺，但我希望這篇文能帶給閱讀的人些許溫暖。
> 
> 　　關於鴛鴦獸，這是我捏造出來的奇獸，在HP跟FB的世界裡並沒有這樣的奇獸，在此也澄清一下！
> 
> 　　在寫這篇文時，我也乖乖地啃起HP小說，誠如Elenna當時所言，HP與FB的角色們若是從魔法世界被抽離，那麼他們的人格或許就不再完整。我或許依舊可以寫AU世界設定，但這些角色，性格絕對改變很多，可能不像我們在電影、原著所看到的那樣。
> 
> 　　那段話深深地打動了我，因為有魔法世界，才有這些角色存在。如果將魔法從他們身邊抽掉彷彿抽掉了我們所仰賴維生的空氣一樣。我反覆思索這件事，最後決定，既然如此，我也一定要看完原著才行！雖然PG這個角色……嗯，好吧，大家都知道這部份有些微妙啦XD
> 
> 　　其實在寫這篇文的時候，我也不斷地跟自己拉鋸著，我究竟要蜻蜓點水般地短篇幅度就收掉，還是要發展成較長篇幅的作品呢？由於這樣的思想兩邊拔河著，使我很難定下合適的長度，最後……就寫到這邊了。
> 
> 　　但在這次的拉鋸裡，我得到了來自亞洛、綠藻還有Sonel的鼓勵，寫故事這件事，我應該還是讓自己回到說故事的角色去。前段時間不停趕稿的副作用是，我沒辦法那麼深愛自己的故事以及其中的角色，這對我而言是非常傷的事。然而，我的環境改變、我做了一些決定及調整之後，我想，未來我應該可以更投入一些在故事的創作之中，至少，我希望我寫故事的時候，是愉悅、開心，而不是只一股腦地想著趕稿交稿。
> 
> 　　一如往常地，老生常談地，我還是期許自己能繼續寫出更多故事，更多、更多讓大家看得會感到開心的故事。
> 
> 　　嗯，大概是這樣，至於這篇會不會有番外？嗯……好像、可能、彷彿、或許……有吧？哈哈。
> 
> 　　


End file.
